A Quest for Justice
by Omari8989
Summary: Donna is beaten and battered as she tries to escape the new world order of Superman.But with the surprise meeting of a strange companion and her Amazonian Sister Artemis. Can they take down A regime that has destroyed what was left of the justice league. IF you want to help add or write the story email me at
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit"Donna yelled as a spear narrowly missed her head as she ran through the Forrest of Themysira. Donna was attempting to escape her amazon sisters after they had tried to forcefully lock her into the chambers of the royal had no idea that she would wake up to such a insane world that she now resided in. She had heard the news from the teen titans early in the afternoon via communicator and the news could not come at a more dire time "Were being attacked"Nightwings voice echoed through her mind as she remembered hearing the falling of metal and screaming as his communicator suddenly turned off. Supermen had launched a full scale invasion of the world and what shocked Donna most was that her beloved sister Diana was helping with the invasion.

"What in Hades is wrong with her" Donna thought as she heard the approaching voices of her sisters slicing and stomping through the forest and Donna knew that they were on to her. Donna used the last bit of her super strength to push down a tree behind her attempting to block her trail. Donna found cavern deep in the forest and used what little time she had to think of a escape plan. She knew that her sisters had blocked off almost every exit off the island and regularly patrolled the air in search of her. The only escapeDonna could think of was use the last bit of power in her communicator device to send a distress message to anyone in that was in the area no matter how ridicules it sounded. Donna was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as a voice echoed into her ears from no other then Artemis.

"Come Donna,Princess Diana has great concern over your well being, matter of fact she is on her way to the island to help in our search of you"Artemis yelled as she gave a silent nod to her sisters that they were close to the location of their knew that if she was found her freedom would come to a knew that her sister would twist her into something horrible and she would be forced to do things unimaginable to the people of Earth. After all Diana was responsible for murdering thousands of troops when the Us government attempted to attack Supermans stronghold and the visage from her holoscreen after the battle made tears fall from Donna eyes .All over the battlefield lay soldiers dismembered and broken,War machines of all kinds were torn apart like tin cans and she heard the cries and agony of soldiers from the battlefield as what little life they had faded what caught Donnas eyes the most was the image of Diana slowly ripping the head of a Injured soldier from his body. The image made tears fall from her eyes and brought Donna to her knees and cry out in agony.

It was then at this moment that Donna knew that the sister she had loved and looked up to with all of her heart was not the same person. What instead stood in her place was a monster and a murder,she no longer stood for justice and peace. Diana now stood for murder and control and she and Superman had to be stopped some way. But the thought of ending the life of her sister that she knew for so long distressed. Her how could she deliver the final blow to Diana?The face that smiled at Donna when she was young or the face that showed great worry when she was was again pulled from her thoughts as a voice echoed though the cavern she was in. Donna looked to her left to see one of her Amazon sisters running full speed at her.

"I have found her sisters" the Amazon yelled as she chased Donna out of the cave into the was now on the verge of passing out from fighting with her sisters throughout the night ,her energy was depleted and flying away was not a option due to the lack of energy to even get past the great ocean that surrounded the island.

Donna felt the Amazon tackle her to the ground as she tried to run for safety. Donna knew that even though she was very weak she would not go down without used was little energy she had left and broke free of the Amazons grasp just enough to deliver a done shattering kick to the woman jaw breaking it in the process. However it was all in vane as four other Amazon came out of the brush to try and subdue their pry. After a intense struggle with Donna and a few broken bones of the Amazons Artemis appeared out of the brush and gave Donna a bone crush blow to the head knocking her unconscious. When Donna finally came to she heard Artemis yell out order to the other Amazons.

"Stand her up" Artemis yelled as Amazons brought Donna to her feet,while attaching shackles around her wrist.

"So Donna, I must ask you a question before when take you in" Artemis said as the light from the moon showed Donnas beat up form.

"To Hades with you Artemis"Donna yelled as she felt a hard slap from Artemis across her face.

"Is that how you show me respect little one?Have i not been a wonderful aunt to you after all these years, i saw you grow from the time you were just crawling on the sand of this island"Artemis yelled at the now drained Donna.

"You do not see with your eyes, have you seen what Diana has done to the people of earth look at my holoscreen and tell me ,is right what Daina has being doing"Donna said as she hinted at the device on her arm.

"little one,what Diana has done was allow us to finally get our revenge on mans world for what they have done to us over the thousands of years, have you not seen the greatness of your sister?she has brought the fear of death into the eyes of man and they dear not go against us for they will die if they do" Artemis spoke with venom at Donna

"That is not what Diana stood for in the beginning, she stood for peace,humility ,kindness and compassion,and have you been so blinded by hate and venom for mans world that you cannot even see difference between her and Circe*slap* Donna felt the hard blow to her face as she almost stumped to the ground if it were not for the other Amazons holding her up

"I dare you speak that witches name in front of your Sisters,Take her away i grow tired of these games and her mouth"Artemis yelled as the Amazons that held Donna dragged her through the forest.

The trail back to the palace was a grueling one,Donna was not allowed to stop and breathe and every part of her body ached from her attempt to eyes gazed at her sisters as she was dragged through the forest,the Amazonian Armor had changed in the past few months no longer had they worn the traditional armor that they often to battle what took there place was now the battle suits given to them by Superman and with the new super pill made out of kyrptionan DNA it made the amazons even more deadlier then they already were. Even though Donna was in this horrible predicament she really did enjoy the stars of the night sky as she was dragged closer to the Amazon settlement.

Donna saw the look one every one of the Amazons faces, some looked amused while others were shocked to find out that their beloved princess tried was dragged to the marble steps of the royal palace as she saw the familiar face of a woman dressed in black and red gown while her snow white hair blew in the cool air the night.

"You disappoint me daughter, You could have been so much more if you would have joined your sister in the conquest of mans world,Not only that but your sister has now taken the man of steel as her husband further laying the foundation of our sisters conquest of Mans world" Hippolyta said proudly

Donna marveled at how her mother had changed so dramatically in just a few months, the older Hippolyta would never stand for such dictatorship no matter if it was in mans world .Donna knew that Diana had a effect on people but she never knew that Diana could have such a drastic effect on their mother.

"Well mother maybe if Diana were in not such a hurry to share her bed with the man of steel she could see the horrible atrocities she has done to man"Donna said as a hard slap came from her mother

"I dare you call your sister a whore,clearly your venture into the forest has driven you mad take her to the chambers, once Diana arrives your fate will be decided" Hippolyta said as she walked away towards her large royal palace.

"Yes,your royal highness" Artemis said as she motioned for her guards to take Donna away.

The chambers of Themysira were not the best,old skeletons of the men who had found there way to the island were still in shackles and insects and rodents of all kind were scattered around the chamber Donna was placed in."Well this is cozy"Donna said as she tried to find the best way to sleep with the chains around her wrist she knew what would happen once her sister came to the island but she could not face the facts,Donna still held on to the fact that she was going to escape somehow no matter how far fetched it sounded. Donnas thoughts drifted to the man of steel himself, Superman,she wondered what would have happened to make him go so insane,Donna had meet Superman doing her first mission she was awestruck at how he was so friendly and positive ,so much so that no would have thought that he fought crime with his bare hands and saved the world so many times before."why sister"Donna said as her thoughts went back to her beloved sister.

"That thing on my holoscreen could not have been you"Donna cried as she replayed the video in her head,so much death was on the battlefield and the one who had caused all of it was indeed her sister which was still a shock to Donna.

"meal time" a Amazon guard said as she placed a bowl of what look like to be boar soup in Donnas cell,Donna then got up to speak with the guard who she then recognized as her old sparring partner Calperina.

"Wow Calperina i never thought you would be the type to follow this dictatorship"Donna spoke as she sipped her soup.

"Unlike you i love our beloved princess with all of my heart and would never question her views and nothing can stop me from carrying out her orders "Calperina said with venom as she leaned on the chambers wall

Donna then dropped her bowl from laughing at Calperina"You know ,you were never the blood thirsty Amazon like all of our other sisters, you loved to read books about peace and knowledge, matter of fact you could not even hold a spear right because you lacked combat skills"Donna laughed as she saw Calperina cringed at the comment then suddenly she smiled.

"Oh Im not worried Donna, After a little convening by your sister, I'm sure you would be more inclined to be apart of our new regime"Calperina chuckled as she walked out of the building,

"We will see about that "Donna said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

A loud thundering shook Donnas Chambers as she fell off the mat.

"What in the name of Hades was that" Donna head a guard yell from outside her cell,shortly after she heard Guards running to the north from outside her cell. Donna then stood on her mat to look outside of her Chamber window. Large meteors could be seen falling from the sky at high speeds destroying all the buildings to the north and causing wide spread panic on the Amazons that happened to be in the path of the falling meteors.

"What is going on"Donna said as she saw a car sized meteor coming straight for her cell?Donna braced for the impact as the crash thunder through her the danger appeared to be over Donna got up from her hiding spot to see a large hole in her cell.

"I'm Free"Donna yelled as she jumped from her cell to see more meteors fallimg from the sky over Themysira "She escaping" DOnna heard a guard say as she ran through the damage buildings that were lay all over the area.

"You got to be freaking kidding me"Donna yelled as she increased her pace hoping to escape the guards.

Suddenly Donna felt a hard kick in her ribs as she was thrown into a building."The only person on Themysira that could have delivered that kind of kick could be no other then Artemis"Donna huffed as she heard Artemis approaching.

"You really thought you could escape my wrath little one"Artemis said as she delivered a powerful punch to Donnas rib cage.

"You are so foolish to simply think you can get away from this island, i bet you thought you were just going to try to swim off Themysira "Artemis laughed as she gave Donna a powerful uppercut to Donnas chin sending her flying back a few feet.

"Donna you were never like your sister, you never progressed the same as her and most importantly you lacked the will to take the mantel of wonder woman" Artemis said as she kicked the wheezing Donna on the ground.

"Is this how i am really going to die,beaten to death by my aunt"Donna thought as she saw several guards approach their position ,some of the guards just laughed in amusement while some had the look of disappointment when they looked at Donna.

All of a Sudden a ear splitting sound could be heard as a meteor crashed into a building ten feet away from Donna.

Artemis dropped Donna to the ground and yelled to the guards"In the name of our queen some one put out that fire and get this trash out of my sight,make sure to put her in the deepest darkest cell that we have "

As the guards moved to pick up Donna another sound could be heard from the meteor as the sides of it burst open ,maiming or killing the guards who were trying to put the fire out.

"What in Hades is this thing "Artemis yelled as she gave a silent nod towards her archers to be on the ready. As her war party moved into the thick smoke to investigate, a large human like figure suddenly appeared from the meteor .The figure had black and red battle armor adorning its body as a red aura moved around its large guards could only stare in awe at the large figure who had a since of great power Artemis saw the nervousness in her troops by the way their faces contorted and the way the spears in their hands slacked.

"Clam yourself sisters'Artemis announced as she walked towards the figure who had a ghostly visor adorning its head.

As Artemis saw a clear view of the figure she had a feeling of death in the air as she spoke"You are trespassing on Themysiran land, i will only say this once if you do not leave you will surely die by my sisters"

Donna then saw a glimpse of the figure and did not know what to make of its armor,Donna had seen many armors of aliens across many planets during her missions with the teen titans but never had she seen such a terrifying one like that . On it's arms there appeared to be writing of some sort that had glowed red while the floating red aura seemed to be suffocating the figure.

Artemis gave a hand signal to her archers as they let go the powerful arrows from their bows,however the arrows seemed to burst into flames with simple contact with the large figure .Suddenly it turned its head to look in the direction of the archers then in that instant they burst into flaming dust,putting the fear of death into every single Amazon who witnessed this power.

"Impossible, that armor could withstand a nuclear explosion but with a single look of that demon my sisters were turned to dust"Artemis thought as she saw several of her sisters ready their swords in a last ditch attempt to drive the creature could not believe what she just witnessed, her sisters turned to dust right in front of her like they were just mere insects.

As the guards charged towards the figure ,two tomahawk like axes that glowed with a flame like orange aura appeared from its hands as it jumped in the fry of the Battle. Every guard that came into contact with the blades of the axe burst into last bit of life gone as they screamed in agony .The figure cut through that guards as if they were nothing more then animals to the slaughter until the only two people that remained were Donna and Artemis. Artemis being the proud warrior that she was would never die without honor as she pulled out two of her blades and charged at the figure.

"No Artemis"Donna yelled as she saw the figures axes disappear and then it suddenly grabbed Artemis by her neck and lifted her up"

"Do It you Dammed Demon kill me so i can join the rest of my sisters in paradise"Artemis coughed as she felt the life being stripped away from her. The figure just stared at her for what seemed like a life time then by the stroke of luck the figure just let her go.

"Why would it just let her go ,it killed all of my sisters like they were nothing and better yet why am i still alive"Donna thought as she saw Artemis broken form on the ground holding her throat.

"IF your going to toy with me as if I'm some plaything then just end me now creature, I do not wish to be mocked"Artemis yelled as the figure just stood there starring at her and then moved its vision towards Donna."Oh no,does it now want to kill me"Donna thought as she slowing started to move herself away from the a large explosion could be heard as the island started to shake and around Donna she saw the buildings that adored the island sinking into the ocean as another large earthquake sounded around Themysira. The earth around Donna started fall as she felt herself falling i towards the ocean.

"This is it "Donna said as she closed her eyes hoping for a quick death. But the death never came as she felt something grab her by the her looked up to see the Figure grabbing a hold of her with its right arm while in the other arm of the figure she made out the form of Artemis who at the moment seemed unconscious.

"What is going on" Donna thought as her eyes closed ,she finally let slumber take over from the exhaustion of the days events and awoke to the sounds of seagulls over head and the sound of a beach.

"Am I dead" Donna thought as she sat up to see the sleeping form of Artemis to her left,"were are we"Donna thought as she felt like someone was staring at turned around to see the figure setting down in Indian style just a few feat back from her and Aretmis. To say that Donna was scared for her life was a understatement.

"Does this Demon intend to have its way with us"Donna thought as she moved back a little. Suddenly a small pod like object appeared in front of Donna causing her to jump in fright.

"Clam down mam my master and I mean you no harm" the pod like object said as it hovered near took Donna a few seconds for everything register as she responded to the pod like object comment.

"What do you mean no harm that creature or demon slaughtered my sisters like they were nothing and destroyed my homeland"At this moment Donna realized that her mother must have died in the earthquake, even though her mother was crazy and insane for following Diana,but Donna still loved her and she was still her mother.

The machine waited a moment to respond then said"If you would like mam i can tell you and your friend the circumstances that lead to my master and I coming into contact with your homeland"

Donna sighed as she thought long and hard on her answer,sure she has escaped her prison but what now?she was on a small island with the mass murdering figure and the blood thirsty Artemis,what more can go wrong by hearing what this strange object had to say.

"I would like that "Donna said as she moved over to Artemis to wake her up.

Artemis was in the middle of a horrible dream, a monster had came to Themysira and killed all of her sisters and she was the only one left,the smell of death around her was so great that she she walked though the torn remains of her home she heard a voice in her head.

"Artemis Wake up" Donna said as she shook the sleeping form of Artemis. She was pulled from her dream as the view of Donna came into her vision,instantly she remembered all that had happened and got up with a since of urgency as she readied her sword.

"I would suggest you not not stress your body to the breaking point female ,you already have two broken ribs and a small concussion" the machine spoke as it hovered near Artemis.

"And what in Hades are you"Artemis said as she stepped back at the site of this strange hovering pod

"You may call me A-I if you so wish,however what is most important at this moment is that i tell you why and how my master and I came to your homeland which lead to the,well eventual termination of your sisters" A-I said

Donna and Artemis cringed at the A-Iasc it referred to their sisters death as "Termination."

The A-I suddenly activated a holographic screen as it begin telling its story.

"Just about nine hundred thousand years ago a civilization on what you now call earth named Yaroshas imprisoned my master in the orbiting great land mass humans call the deep inside my master was in cryo sleep while the Yaroshas engineers build a complex prison in the moon. While my master and I were in the structure i did some hacking and found out that the Yaroshas had abandoned the earth leaving my master and I to rot in the forsaken prison. As fate would have it my master awoke one hundred years ago and released what little energy he had left and slowly burned away his prison. Finally at the right moment my master gave enough power for him to burst out of his bondage. Sadly it was a coincidence that we landed on your homeland"

As the A-I spoke the figure removed his visor from his face to feel the braze against his face for the first time in over nine hundred thousand years,"I'm,free" he thought as he looked over at the females who were listening to his artificial intelligence speak.

"I'm sorry that your sisters were killed by my master but you must understand that after being locked up for so long his only thought at the moment was to kill anything that he came into contact with"The A-I said as it looked at the face of Donna and Artemis who had a look of confusion and shock on their faces.

Donna then spoke for the first time since hearing the machines story"If that is true then why did he not kill Artemis or I"

"The red headed female showed no fear while the black haired female was far to much injured for combat, I am a murder for what i did to your sisters but I am no animal" The figure said.

Suddenly Donna and Artemis turned around towards the voice and what they saw shocked them to their very core, The man looked like a young human adult just nearly past the age of also had the facial features of someone of African origin . He had hair the texture of black sheep's wool while the sides of his head were cleaning shaved . But what most stood out to the Amazons was a bright orange glow coming from his eyes ,in fact to the Amazons he resembled one of their gods.

"He looks handsome" both Donna and Artemis thought as he stood up and walked over to the water to get a clear view of his face

"What is your name"? Donna said as she approached the figure despite every alarm in her mind telling her not to.

The man then looked to Donna with a questioning look then spoke.

"The Yaroshas called me Tarnoc which means predator of the flame in their language" Tarnoc said as he looked at his face in the water for the first time in years.

Artemis then approached Tarnoc and Donna "You must hold great power if you were able to kill my sisters with little effort but i must ask you was there any other reason why you saved us besides my bravery and Donnas injury?" Artemis questioned

Tarnoc then shrugged his shoulders as his A_I hovered above him "It have not yet procreated with a female "Tarnoc said nonchalantly as he looked out to the sun dawning on the oceans surface

Donnas and Artemis jaw dropped at Tarnocs Response. Suddenly Artemis pulled back and slapped Tarnoc accros the face and then stalked off into the island forest while yelling out profanity's and mumbling something along the lines of "Men are all the same"While Donna had the same shocked expression on her face.

Tarnoc just looked surprised as well but then shrugged his shoulders and sat Indian style from were he was standing"These females are strange creatures"Tarnoc thought as The night finally came upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Hey guys Im a big time justice league fan and batman wonder woman shipper, i came up with the idea for this story while playing dcuo and also i would like to say that I DONT NOT OWN ANY DC COMICS CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION" so dc do not sue me if you guys want to help me write the story or add to it just email me at Omariayres .if there are spelling or grammar mistakes it because in the process of publishing some words may be cut out so i am working on editing as we speak.

chapter two - phase one-

"Artemis come on we need to go back to Tarnoc he could have some information on where we are"Donna said as she followed Artemis through the dark dense jungle.

" I shall go no where near that pig of a man,he wants to violate us Donna , and to think that the only reason why he wanted to save us is for procreation"Artemis seeth as she sliced through the greenery of the forest.

"Calm Down Artemis im sure he did not know what he was saying ,he is on a new world with really no one to talk to,put yourself in his place"Donna said as she was trying to calm a pissed of Artemis.

As Donna was talking to Artemis the small glob like Object Appeared from the brush startling Donna and Artemis from their conversation.

"Will you stop doing that!"Donna yelled as she stared at the artificial intelligence.

"Im sorry ,but we have a situation,four aircraft are approaching our location and they don't look friendly,Tarnoc can handle them but with you and Artemis Injured you would just be dead weight , i have mapped are location and have found a small coastal city by the name of Patras"the A-i said as it hoved aimless in the forest undergrowth.

"So were not to far away from the ruins of Themyscira"Artemis thought as she gave Donna a silent nod that signaled she agreed with the artificial intelligence.

Donna understood what Artemis was thinking,There homeland was destroyed therefore Artemis had no reason try to arrest Donna and surely both of them in their condition could not fight off the payload of aircraft approaching the location.

"We will go" they both announced in unison

"You will not regret this decision" the artificial intelligence said enthusiastically as it motioned for Donna and Artemis to follow back to the beach head.

As Donna and Artemis ran towards the beach head they heard the roaring engines of the aircraft quickly approaching overhead."We have to hurry"Artemiss yelled as grabbed Donnas hand for fear she will fall and Artemis finally broke through the brush to see Tarnoc setting on the beach head with his visor back on his head.

"Are you two ready for the flight"Tarnocs said as his deep voice sounded through his ghostly helmet.

"We are"Artemis raid while holding her still broken ribs.

Donna then noticed the Artemis was kneel over in pain from her broken ribs and moved to help her while she ask Tarnoc a question "Do you have anything that can heal her"

Tarnoc moved to get the med stem from the back compartment from his stuit,the med stem glowed with a bright green aura as he walked towards Artemis."This might cause her pain but it would only be for a short time' Tarnoc told Donna as he positioned bright green med stem towards the ribs of Artemis.

Artemis could only stare with disgust as Tarnoc moved to her side"You had better not try anything you pig "Artemis said as the stem slowly ran through her feeling of the medicine burned Artemis's ribs as it slowly started to mend her bones.

"That should keep the pain away for some time"Tarnoc said as pulled a startled Donna onto his shoulders and a angry Artemis unto the left side his cold armor of his suit stung Donna as her exposed skin touched the armor.

"Why is your armor so cold"Donna asked as Tarnoc launched himself into the night sky which gave Donna and Artemis a beautiful view of the surrounding Islands and the bright stars of the night sky.

"I had ordered this suit to divert all remaining energy to empower my mystic energies so i could fuel the escape of that orbiting prison"Tarnoc said coldly as he heard the approaching sounds of the aircraft just a few yards away.

"They're here!" Artemis yelled as the sound from the Aircraft engines sounded through her eardrums.

"Can you do anything about them?" DOnna asked Tarnoc as she heard a voice coming from the aircraft.

"Attention Metas you will be shot down if you do not land, i repeat you will be shot down if you do not land you have twenty seconds to respond" the robotic voice said as the aircraft pilots readied there missiles.

"Tarnoc do you think you can speed past them?" Artemis asked Tarnoc as he simply looked towards the aircraft.

"If i were to increase my pace, the speeds would cause the air around the two of you to dissolve, killing you in the process, however i think i have a better solution" Tarnoc said as his eyes glowed through his visor.

Suddenly all the aircraft burst into flaming dust, almost as if they were never there the sudden display of power shocked both donna and Artemis, both knew that Tarnoc held great power but to dissolve something as huge as those aircrafts into small particles of dust astonished them.

After flying for what seemed like a lifetime Tarnoc touched down on a small housing complex on that coast of placed both Artemis and Donna gently as he starred sun coming up over the water."Well that was fun"Artemis said sarcastically as she remembered several Seagulls flying right into her face throughout her flight.

"Oh it wasn't that bad"Donna said as she removed a stray feather from her hair.

"So what now,we can't go back to our homeland clearly and after Diana arrives to the remains of her Themyscira homeland she will not rest until you are found dead or alive" Artemis said as she stood up to see the morning sky overhead.

It was true Donna had no idea what to do next, all of teen titans had been either killed or put into the metahuman prison known as with Superman have took over the world they could not go anywhere dressed like these for they would attract too much an idea popped into Donnas head If she could get into contact with Batman then they could formulate a tactical plan to stop Diana and superman.

"Could Batman be still alive?" DOnna asked herself as her thought drifted to the crusader of the night.

"Impossible"Donna said to herself, she had heard of the his constant crusade for justice by her good friend dick and she would never just assume that he would be killed so was far too elusive and cunning no matter how powerful superman was he could never outsmart then more importantly how would she and her comrade Artemis find the Dark Knight Donna thought as she heard the artificial intelligence speak for the first time since they had started flying.

"On behave of my master and I we would like to assist you in any information and combat you need" the A-I said as it hovered over its master

Artemiss had a questioned look in her face as she said " You are not bound to us, so why would you lend your aid"

Tarnoc suddenly stood up and took off his visor to feel the morning air on his face then he addressed Artemis.

"I have finally escaped my prison however my race has left this planet and i have no idea where they went, also i am interested in your fight for justice"Tarnoc said as his bright orange eyes glowed with excitement.

"How do you know of my fight for justice?"Donna asked as she walked closer to Tarnoc

"My race had developed an ability for reading the brains of most life forms, as I scanned the brains of the local inhabitants i unintentionally stumbled across visions of your world"

Donna and Artemis could look at Tarnoc inquisitively as Donna then asked Tarnoc another question' That still does not answer my question' Donna said softly.

"In short i saw the terror inflicted by this Superman and Wonder woman and felt a sense of duty to rid this world of the evil that have brought upon it" Tarnoc said as he looked back towards Donna.

Donna was surprised at his answer , she never knew that someone who could just reduce something into burning dust could have such display of just assumed that Tarnoc would simply just go about his way across the world,forgetting her and Artemis and surly she could his help in taking down Superman and his regime.

"I have a plan that could work"DOnna announced as she got the attention of both Tarnoc and Artemis.

"Im sure that Batman was not captured or killed during Supermans take over and i'm also positive that he has formed a rebel fighting force of heros that would not stand for Supermans friend Nightwing who was the puple of Batman often told me of a underground base in Gotham just a few miles away from the Wayne manner"Donna said but did not get to finsh her sentance as Artmiss interupted.

"That a great plan except for that fact that we can't fly allway to Gotham that would attract too much attention, also not to mention that we have to worry about Tarnoc destroying a whole city if he is threatened by Supermans droids" Artemis said as she looked towards Tarnocs setting form.

"IF you have let me finish then i would tell have answered those questions,now i'm sure that Tarnoc can removed his suit and get into some regular clothes , that gosse with us we find some currency we can buy a plane ticket straight to Gotham there we would find Batman" Donna finished.

"It is possible for me to removed my suit" spoke as he got up from his setting position and started to removed several of the parts from his suit which caused Donna to blush while Artemis looked at Tarnoc with disgust.

Donna quickly moved to Tarnoc before he could completely strip in front of them everyone that happened to accidentally pass by.

"That is not necessary i had planned to break into a empty house and take clothing from the closets and drawers of the home" Donna said shamefully

"Looks like our beloved Princess is not so innocent after all "Artress Said as she moved to open the rooftop door of the house they were on.

"Wait we have to make sure no one is inside no need to cause unwanted attention" Donna said as she moved quickly to stop Artemis.

"My scans show that there are no life forms in the house" the artificial intelligence said it moved towards the house.

Artemiss kicked open the Door of the house as Donna and Tarnoc followed behind her,after search through the house for what seemed like days Artemiss was able to find blue jeans and a red form fitting shirt, however the only shoes that could fit her where a pair of blue chuck taylors while Donna found a pair black jeans and a blue shirt that said "i love new york" Donna had also managed to find a pair of brown boots that fit her feet perfectly.

"Grab the keys to the car"Donna said as Artemis gave Donna a questioning look.

"You can drive a man made machine"Artemis questioned as she started grabbing a pair of keys hanging from the door of the house.

" For your information, yes i can while i was with the teen titans on mans world nightwing taught me how to drive although it did take me three years to grasp the understanding of stopping at red lights" Donna said enthusiastically

"Where is that pig of a man?"Artemiss said as both Donna and her looked around the empty house.

Suddenly Tarnoc appeared from one of the houses bedrooms wearing a blue adidas hoodie and brown pants while a pair of brown moccasins adored his feat.

Donna looked up to see that Tarnocs eyes still had a orange glow to them,"can you do anything about your eyes"Donna asked

Tarnoc first had a questioning look on his face until he understood what Donna closed his eyes then reopened them as the orange glow disappeared from his eyes leaving a slight orange tint to his iris.

"What happened to your armor and that little machine"Artemis asked as they moved out of the house.

Tarnoc lifted up his left hand to show Artemis the bright silver ring that was on his ring finger."My artificial intelligence transformed my armor and itself into this small ring,however with a simple thought it will reform on my body"Tarnoc said as Donna moved in front of them to see which car the keys belonged to.

"Hmmm lets see"Donna thought to herself as she pushed one of the buttons on the remote that was attached to the car keys.A bright light caught her attention as a red karma open its door for the passengers."Looks like thats our ride: Donna announced as she and the others got into the sports car.

"There is still on part of your plan that is missing we need this country's currency to purchase a plane ticket"Artemis said from the back seat of the car.

"Damit" Donna said as she face palmed herself but was interrupted from her ranting by the voice of the artificial intelligence from Tarnocs silver ring.

"Don't worry my system scheduled a flight at the Athens airport for twelve thirty pm however leaves into about forty five minutes " the A-I announced.

"See fate is looking out for us after all"Donna said proudly as she started the engine of the car and pulled off.

-The ruined remains of Themyscira-

"what happened here?" Wonder woman yelled as she and her soldiers stood on what was left of Themyscira. The distruction was so great that Dianas serch team almsot missed the much distruction lay scatterd on what was left of the of the temples comepletely vanished, gone to the depths of the ocean while the lush green forest of Themyscira was now a of her sisters seemed to been frozen in time as alll they remaind of them was a ash statue.

"Mam, it appears that a large earthquake destroyed the island while some explosion of some sort wiped out the forest" A soldier said while staring at the tall form of Diana.

Diana then grabbed the soldier by his neck as she lifted him off of the ground,Diana had a menacing smile on her face as she asked the soldier a question.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what happened to my mother and sister, and if i were i would hurry up because you answer will determine your fate" Diana said softly into the ear of her victim.

"Mam i regret to inform you that your mothers remains were found in her palace however our magic division is working on a reanimation spell to bring her your sister was not found in the devastation so there is a chance that she escape the earthquake" the soldier said as he felt the life from his body seep away.

The news shocked Diana,so did love her mother very much and it was very distressing to hear that she died in the earthquake , however if there was a chance that her beloved sister is still alive Diana would not rest until she found her.

"Well i must thank you for your cooperation" Diana said as she through the soldier will all of her strength into the vortex of the ocean.

"As for the rest of you, fan out and find my sister , your fate will be determined on whether or not she is found dead or alive" Diana yelled with venom at the rest of her troops.

"Sister i will find you" Diana said as walked through the wreckage of her homeland.

-Back with Donna-

The drive through the city of Petra was the terrifying so say the had almost crashing into five different cars while speeding through the city, she also gave the local cops a speed chase through ten blocks of after a long and stressful drive they have finally made it to the airport.

"Told you i can drive" Donna said proudly as she got out of the car.

"What are you talking about?"Artemis said as she eased her way out of the car while Tarnoc got out of the other side of the car.

"You almost got us killed several times"? Artemis yelled as they walk towards the airports terminal.

Donna and her team arrived to the desk of the airports employees,Donna put on her best smile as she walked up to the large middle age man dressed in the employee Uniform."Hi I have scheduled 3 tickets for my friends and I"Donna said in Greek

"On yes a scheduled a twelve thirty pm Flight for Gotham"The middle age man said as he adjusted his glasses and then spoke again

"Terminal n9 is to your left"the man said as he pointed to the location of the terminal.

"thank you so much" Donna said as she walked towards the terminal.

"Ill be right back I'm going to get something from the vending machine" Artemiss said as she found one euro from the pockets of her jeans.

Minutes later Donna, Artemis and Tarnoc were all setting down wait for the announcement of their Artemis eat her chips she noticed Tarnoc starring at her with his orange tint eyes.

"Does something peek your interest Pig"Artemis said as she put another chip into her mouth.

"What kind of food source is that" Tarnoc asked questioningly at the bag of chips Artemis was holding.

"Mans world calls it chips"Donna said as she looked at Tarnoc

"Why don't you give him one Artemis, i think he is starving after not having any food for what? nine hundred thousand years'Donna said with a smile on her face.

"fine"Artemis said as she handed the bag of chips to Tarnoc.

Tarnoc stared at the bag for what seemed like forever until he finally reached into the bad a pulled out of chip and put it into his mouth, the flavors of the chips caused a surge to go through him as the reward system in his brain order him to eat more chips.

"Hey that's mine you Pig" Artemis yelled as Tarnoc grabbed the back of chips from her hand and proceeded to eat all of the chips in the bag.

"Clam youself Artemis"Donna laughed as she heard the call for there flight to Gothem .As they walked through the long tube leading towards the commercial jet Donna saw poster of Superman Adored the wall of the tube with the saying "I'm your ruler" posted on the front.

Donna shook her head as Artemis and Tarnoc found their sets on the plane Donna found her seat to the left of Tarnoc as she squeezed past him, suddenly Donna accidentally fell into Tarnocs lap, while a light red blush adored her face in the embarrassment of her situation.

"Sorry" Donna said softly as she slowly got up from his lap while also hearing Artemis say something along the lines of "men are pigs".

Tarnoc just stared at her with his light orange eyes as he said.

"Its ok Donna"

Donna and Artemis were shocked at what they just heard Tarnoc has never addressed them by there names until now and he actually had a little bit of emotion in his voice unlike the other times were he sounded cold and lifeless.

"I'm glade your finally starting to act more human"Donna sweetly said as she settled in her seat.

"At least he isn't being more of a pig then he already is" Artemis said softly as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to sleep its been to long of a day"Artemis said as she closed her eyes.

"I agree"Donna yawned as she leaned back in her chair to get some sleep.

"More Human" Tarnoc said to himself after he noticed that his two companions had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

Hey guys im back with chapter 3 in "A Quest For Justice" i hope you like the way i plan to write about 2-3 chapters a week,however i am getting ready for collage so i wont have that much time to write this weekend.

"Attention passengers we will arrive at Gotham international airport eta five minutes and thank you choosing flyhigh airlines as a source of your transportation" said a man's voice through the speakers of the airplane.

The voice instantly woke Donna from her slumber as she looked over to see a still sleeping Artemis and a lethargic looking Tarnoc staring a hole into the seat ahead of thoughts drifted to the man as she saw Tarnocs eyes slightly glow in the darkness of the plane.

"I wonder if he ever knew his mother or father"Donna said as she thought of her deceased mother.

Tarnoc sensed someone was staring at him as he shifted his gaze to Donna,"Is something bothering you Donna?"Tarnoc questioned.

Donna was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of Tarnoc as she shook her head at the question"No i was just wondering,did you know your mother or father?" Donna asked as she looked at Tarnoc.

Tarnoc had a questioning look on his face as the question registered through his mind."I do not know of these terms"Tarnoc said as he gazed outside of the planes window.

Donna laughed a little at his answer"What do you mean? We all have a mother and or father,my sister Diana was made from clay however our mother was the one who formed her"Donna said as Tarnoc looked back to her as he ran through all of the memories throughout his mind.

" My earliest memory is that of a mission to destroy a species on a distant planet. They were considered a threat by my superiors, therefore i wiped out major cities and settlements ,however one soldier with a green aura'd suit and a ring around his finger tried to stop me, and the last memory i have of him is his burning flesh and screams as i dissolved his body " Tarnoc responded coldly as he moved his gaze back to the planes window.

Tarnocs story made the hairs on Donnas skin stand up "Could he really be a monster just like Artemis said? No he couldn't be ,im sure it was a war but this green soldier reminds me of a green lantern and they are responsible of protecting their home sector from interplanetary threats so why would the soldier be.."Donna pulled from her thoughts as the plane touched down on the runway.

"You have arrived at Gotham International Airport please exit the aircraft safety as you move towards the exit".

"Were finally here?" Artemis questioned as she awoke from her slumber.

"Looks like it Artemis"Donna said as she moved towards the exit of the plane.

As Donna and Artemis moved out of the plane they notched that someone was still in there seat as everyone left the looked over to see Tarnoc still in his seat gazing outside of the window.

"Hey man of a pig were here"Artemis said as she moved to touch the shoulder of Tarnoc.

-flashback-

Tarnoc was lost in his memories as he remembered the events of the story he told Donna.

The burned remains of a city lay waste as Tarnoc looked to see a large building collapse on itself,Tarnoc had no emotion on his face as he saw several of the planets inhabitants burned alive in front of him , he looked to see a small alien child cry for help as he walked through the ruins of the large city.

"Stop you monster" A blue alien man said as five squads approached Tarnoc ,weapons at the ready.

A small red energy orb appeared in Tarnocs hand as he beamed it at the squads ,incinerating them one by one as they screamed in agony from the flames.

"Why do they even try "Tarnoc thought as he remembered back to the time he had arrived on the planet just hours ago, The planets starships stood no chance as Tarnoc released a powerful energy blast destroying them one by one in a matter of seconds killing everyone that was onboard. As soon as he stepped foot on one of the planet's major cities he was met with force no how matter insaniffagent it proved to be . It seemed like childs play as he released a powerful explosion from his body destroying the entire city in the blink of eye.

Tarnoc was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the struggling coughs of one of the soldiers who was amazingly still alive from his slowly walked to the man who lay injured among the pile of the dead as he tried to crawl simply picked up the man by his neck as Tarnoc observed the glare in the life forms eyes.

"The green lantern of this sector will stop you monster" the Alien said as Tarnoc eyes glowed with a red aura.

"Come on you bastard kill me, you have already killed men, women and children as you rampaged through our planets cities,so why not just add me to the list ?" the alien yelled.

Tarnoc gave the man his wish as the alien's body burst into flaming dust.

"You will pay monster!" A purple man with silver hair and elf like ears appeared over in the sky of the Destroyed city

" The green lantern corps does not take to kindly to mass murders and slaughtering the innocent men, women and children of this planet .You will be stand trial on the green lantern home planet were the guardians will decide your fate, however i must ask you? What was the purpose of your animalistic rampage?" the green lantern said as he floated closer to Tarnoc.

Tarnoc just stared at the green Lantern as two tomahawk like axes with glowing red aura found themselves in Tarnocs hands.

"So that is how you plead monster? then so it shall be." the green lantern said as glowing green sword appeared in his hand.

Tarnoc launched himself at the lantern as he moved slice the lantern in two,however the lanterns construct of a shield appeared just in time to slow the blow.

"It will not be that easy monster"the lantern said as he struggled to keep the shield up.

Suddenly with a glow of Tarnocs eyes the shield disappeared leaveing the lantern open for attack. The lantern moved to defend himself but he was slowly losing the fight as Tarnoc gained ground , his quick blows with his exes broke down the lanterns constructs one by one.

"Impossible, i could understand if he would have used a powerful attack to destroy my contract but with a simple glow of his visor my construct disappeared, what is this monstrosity? the green lantern thought but was interrupted as a blow finally landed in the mid section of his blood ran from the wound as the green lantern stumbled back and the green aura around his suit started to fade.

The lantern could do nothing but try to call for help as he flew towards the upper anthospere of the planet " I have to call for help, i cannot hope to defeat this thing on my own.." the green lanterns was stopped mid sentence as Tarnocs arm burst its way into the middle of the green lanterns chest.

Tarnoc looked at the dieing green lantern from the inside his visor as he ran his arm more through the lanterns chest destroying vital organs in the process.

"Another will come after me monter, i will not die in vain" the green lantern struggled to say as he could feel the life fading away from his body.

"They shall meet the same fate" Tarnoc spoke coldly as the Green Lanterns form started to deform and disappear into flaming ash.

"Monster" Tarnoc said to himself as he gazed upon the the cataclysmic ruins of the city.

_FLash back end_

"Dammit" Artemiss yelled as her hand burned from touching the shoulder of Tarnoc.

He was pulled from his memoirs as he heard a shout from looked over to see Artemis holding her hand while Donna moved to treat the wound.

"My apologies Artemis" Tarnoc said quickly as he moved to touch her hand but was stopped as Artemis pulled back from him.

"Dont you dare touch me until you get whatever power you have under control,it felt like i put my hand right in the fire of hades when i touched you". Artemis said as Donna wrapped her hand with goth.

"Im sure he did not mean it Artemis" Donna said to Artemis as she smiled at Tarnoc.

"Now come on , we have to get going"Donna said as she and Artemis moved out of the plane followed by Tarnoc into a large airport terminal.

"So whats next Donna we dont have a vehicle nor can we steal one without attracting attention" Artemis said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well the next part of my plan would be to first go to the airports atm and get money for hotel rooms, i can't imagine Bruce or DIck being in the underground base during the daytime. They have a public image to maintain although i wonder why superman has not realved Batman's identity yet?" Donna wondered

Suddenly Donna heard people gasp and talk tremendously as they looked at their phones

"What's going on ? Donna said as she walked up to a teenage kid to ask him what was all the talk about.

"Um excuse me do you know whats going on ?"Donna asked the boy

"Have you been living under a rock, it broke the news seconds ago Supermans has announced that Batman is the billionaire Playboy Bruce wayne, who would have thought huh?" the kid said as Donna showed a shocked expression on her face

"Now what?"Artemiss said with annoyed expression on her face

"Donna sighed as she said "Well the plan still stand its just that we would have to find batman a lot sooner than i thought" Donna said as she moved out of the airport terminal.

After Donna got her Money from the airport Atm she and her comrades finally got into a taxi after what seemed like forever trying to get the attention of a taxi driver.

"Were to beautiful ?"The man said as he looked back to see Donna and Artemis, although he seemed to look over Tarnoc as he oggled at the two woman.

"To Gotham inn about a few blocks away from wayne manner"Donna said as she looked to see Tarnoc Staring outside the taxis window.

"Wow Im shocked that you would want to go anywhere near Wayne manor, after the big news broke reporters and news stations of all kinds have been camping outside the gates, but who would have thought that the smug billionaire was batman?" The driver said as he pulled off.

"Yea who would have believed it"Donna said sarcastically as she asked Tarnoc a question

"So do you like Gotham?" Donna said in her attempt to start a conversation with the cold statue of a man.

"Its infrastructure is primitive to all of the other cities i have been to"Tarnoc said as he locked eyes with Donna sending a strange blush to Donna's face.

"Why is it that i'm attracted to that cold look on his face"Donna thought as she heard the taxi Driver speak to him.

"Well what kind of cities have you been to?Gotham is one of the most advanced cities on earth" the taxi Driver questioned.

Tarnoc then Turned to the Taxi Driver as he said.

"While on the planet Noran FIve I observed the structures of one of its cities as I burned the life less.."Tarnoc was interrupted as Donna put her hand over his mouth and said

" ummmm He means while he burning wood for a trash company in Noran five japan he observed the cities infrastructure"Donna said hastily as she left her hand on Tarnocs mouth more than necessary.

"Oh yea i have heard how those japanese are already on steep ahead of the americans so ill put all my money on that their cities are going to be more advanced" the man laughed while he finally came to the stop of his customers.

"Well that will be about ninety dollars beautifull" the taxi driver said

"Thank you very much" Donna said as she handed the driver the money and moved to wake Artemiss from her nap.

"You sure have been sleeping more since we were on our homeland "Donna said as she looked at a sleepy Artemis.

"Yea i guess you are right, but i don't know why, when i was on the guardsman unit to protect your mother i barely had anytime to sleep but with now with everything that has happened, i'm finding more time to get get some rest " Atremis said enthusiastically as she let out a yawn.

Donna,Artemis and Tarnoc walked into a crowded hotel Lobby as they went to the front desk to see a distressed hotel receptionist.

"Hello me and my friends would like to have 3 rooms"Donna said softly.

"Im sorry mame but at the moment, since that bruce wayne fiasco most of our rooms are booked however we do have one large room with a couch, if you would like to take the room, it would be about three fifty" the receptionist said while straightening out her glasses.

Donna turned to look at Atremess for she knew she would have a problem with sharing a room with Tarnoc."As long as these pig keeps his hands and eyes to himself i am well" Artemis said while glearing at Tarnoc.

"We will take it"Donna said as she handed the Receptionist money.

After getting the keys to the moved on the elevator towards the twenty fifth open the hotel door to find a beautiful Hotel room with nice furnishing and drinks and food already set out for launched herself onto the bed, to feel the soft covers on her skin as she rolled around.

"Ok ,Donna and I will take the bed while you can take the couch pig and don't try anything or else i will castrate you"Artemis said coldly

"Artemis what is wrong with you ?"Donna questioned with a surprised face.

"Im joking Donna, well not so much about the castrating part"Artemiss said with an amused look on her face

After Donna and Artemis got out of the shower the three of them sat down at the table to the one thing that caught the attention of both Artemis and Donna was that Tarnoc just stared at the plate of food with his glowing eyes finally revealed after being in the privacy of their hotel room.

"Why do you not eat?"Donna asked as she tasted a piece of turkey that was on her fork

" My race can survive without any nourishment, so i have no need to consume this meal" Tarnoc said as he looked up from his plate

"Oh come on you have to try this turkey its amazing" Donna said enthusiastically as she picked up a piece of turkey and aimed it towards his mouth.

Tarnoc just looked at Donna questionly as he slowly grabbed the piece of turkey from Donna and placed it in his Tarnoc chewed and swallowed he had the look of surprise on his face as he grabbed Donnas plate and devoured the whole meal.

"See i told you would like it"Donna said as she laughed at Tarnoc devouring her plate of food.

"Next you will share your bed with him Donna"Artemis said as she rolled her eyes.

"Artemis!" Donna yelled as Red taint appeared on her face.

After the meal was over, all parties retired to their respective sleeping slept towards the front of the bed while Artemis slept down by the bottom,while Tarnoc just laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Donna was awakened from her slumber as she heard heavy breathing coming from the sleeping form of Tarnoc .Donna got up from her bed to see that it was four in the morning,Donna slowly walked to the front of the couch to see that Tarnoc was sweating profusely and he eyelids were bright orange. She moved to touch his shoulder but was burned in the process.

"Great hera!" Donna said as she held back a scream from the intense pain coming from the burn.

"No I will help him"Donna said strongly as she used a bit of her super strength to shake Tarnoc awake.

"Calm Down Tarnoc your having a nightmare!"Donna said worriedly as she finally saw his eyes open.

Tarnoc suddenly sat up on the couch to regain himself as Donna sat beside him.

"Do you want to talked about it? "Donna asked as her bright blue eyes locked with his orange glowing eyes.

Tarnoc thought about her question for a long time before responding."I was reliving my memories of past wars and my i awoke in that forsaken prison one hundred years ago, my memories showed me battles and the life forms i burned to ash, they were screaming in the time eighty years had passed i dreaded falling into slumper,for there would be the same vision of the same war resurfaceing!"Tarnoc yelled as he gazed into the dark hotel room.

Tears fell from Donna's eyes as she heard his story, "Just the thought of only having that one dream of agony and pain constantly being displayed in his mind, its a wonder how he didn't to go insane?"Donna thought as embraced Tarnoc.

Tarnoc shuddered at this new feeling of warmth and comfort, for he has never felt anything like this locked eyes with Donna as she put her hand on the left side of his face.

"I have heard of this before from soldiers who have fought in many battles and many of my sisters would get the same disorder when they would constantly fight the animal men from Circe dreaded Amazons called it "deaths embrace" however in mans world it is called post traumatic stress disorder."Donna said with emotion and kindness as she caressed Tarnocs face.

"I have never heard of this term ,for i only recently started having "deaths Embrace" after i awoke in that prison, I simply thought i was a defect in my power"Tarnoc said coldly

Donna was pulled from her embraced as she heard a noise coming from the outside of the hotels patio,Tarnoc also saw this and stood up as orange aura of his eyes started to brighten.

"There is a male life form standing outside of the hotel patio, he wears a mask on his face."Tarnoc said as he moved towards the window.

"Wait a mask on his face?"Donna thought to herself as she moved in front of Tarnoc for fear that he would kill the person who she thought was outside.

"I know who it is" Donna said as she moved to the open hotel patio doors.

"Dick!" Donna said with a surprised look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna could not believe her eyes,her friend of almost six years was alive and well,however Donna noticed that the other teen titans were not there."Where is the rest of team"Donna said as she sadly knew the looked at her with tears in his eyes as he barely got out the answer"It all started when we were sent on a mission by green lantern to go to this remote outpost near San Diego,when we arrived,there were several of supermans soldiers and metas."Donna saw dick stop to take it all in then he spoke again.

"We tried the best we could Donna,we even managed to take out a few, but they had this new weapon of some sort and one by one i saw the team soon i found out that Superman's new policy was take no prisoners unless they had useful information!"Dick said with anger as he then continued"Those bastards killed them Donna,like animals to the slaughter house"Dick seeth as he looked into the watery eyes of Donna who just stood in shock at the revelation.

Donna pulled in Dick as they embraced for what seemed like hours."Come on, lets get you inside before you attract attention"Donna said emphatically as she lead Nightwing inside the hotel room."What in hades is going on" a Sleeping Artemis said as she looked to see the hero known to her as Nightwing and Donna just entering the Hotel room."Artemis this is Dick grayson but you know him as Nightwing"Donna said as she sat down across from dick.

Suddenly Donna noticed Tarnoc standing in the corner of the hotel room with his bright orange eyes staring outside the hotel window."Oh Tarnoc how terrible of me,Dick these is Tarnoc he is kind of alien if you would call him that"Donna said as she smiled at Tarnoc who motioned his head towards her was shocked as he saw Tarnoc"When Donna said alien i thought he would look like Martian ManHunter or his niece,But this guy looks almost human except for those glowing orange eyes"DIck thought as he asked Donna a question.

"So whats his story"dick said as he motioned towards suddenly had to think of a way to not sound delleries when telling Tarnocs story."Well i meet him when Artemis was on the verge of murdering me on Themyscira"Donna said as she glared Towards Artemis" I was doing a mission for our queen!" Artemis said angrily as she put her hands on her then rolled her eyes as she continued "As i was saying I was on the verge of Death before a large meteor crashed nearby,Suddenly Tarnoc appeared and,well to say in short reduced a squad of amazons into smoldering ash"Donna said as Dick looked at Donna with large eyes.

"Impossible, even Wonderwoman would have trouble fighting off that many amazons at one time"Dick said as he gazed over shook her head as Artemis continued"You see,thats the thing he did not really fight my squad per say, before he fought two axes with a red aura appeared in his only took one touch of those blades to turn them into ash"Atremiss said as she remebered that horrbile jaw dropped as he wondered how powerfull this being was."So how come he did not kill you guys?"Dick asked as he saw the face of Donna turn red and the face of Artemis turn in Disgust.

"As i have said before,the female who I now know as Artemis showed no fear when her comrades were reduced to ash and the female i know as Donna was for to gravely injured to fight therefore it posed no threat however"Tarnoc stopped then looked towards the group" My artificial intelligence said that i was morally right to save them for reproduction".Suddenly Artemis walked towards Tarnoc and drove her finger into his chest."And that is why i call you a pig and a pervert!"Artemis yelled as walked into the kitchen while see the chuckling form of Donna."As you can see we are still working out our differences"Donna announced positively as she smiled at Dick."Well look on the bright side Artemis, at Least you were saved because of your reproductive value"Dick laughed as a plate flew from the kitchen narrowly missing his head.

"Be careful where you tread young one!"Artemis yelled from the dick clamed down for his luaghing he had the feeling that Donna did not tell the rest of Tarnocs Story."I cant help but feel you left out some parts of that story"Dick said as he locked eyes with Donna."Well im not really in a postictian to tell you,but if you want to tell to know why dont you ask Tarnoc?"Donna said as Tarnoc continued to stare outside of the some reason Nightwing knew that Tarnoc was not much of a talker,so it would be like pulling teeth to get answers from him."Tell me what has happened in the past few months since i had left for Themyscira ?"Donna asked as she was afraid of the answer she would sighed as prepared to tell Donna how these whole nightmare started.

"From what i was told by Bruce,this whole thing was started by the on a mission to disarm a Bomb implanted on the submarine the justice league fought through the forces of joker while superman went into the submarine to disarm the joker had laced the whole room with kryptonite making Superman think that Doomsday was his wife lois lane who was kidnapped and put into the that a titanic battle would ensue Superman had flown what he thought as Doomsday into space but when the effect of the Kryptonite wore off Clark found out that it was actually his wife that he launched into on earth the justice league had captured joker to find out that he had set off a nuke in Metropolis killing thousands" Dick said sadly as he gave Donna sometime to take it all in.

Donna had tears falling from her eyes as she heard Dick speak again."To say that it destroyed superman was a after capturing the joker Batman then found out that the only reason why the Joker had did all of these heinous acts was to say that it was "To easy to get into supermans head,it was like taking candy away from a baby".DIck sighed in his seat as he finished the story."To make a long story short Donna,superman killed the joker right in the interrogation you see i could understand that, the man had just killed your family and thousands in what i cannot understand is why the world takeover, why threaten and kill people for one act that happened to Kill your own clone that was like a little brother for godsake and murder teenagers!".Dick seethed as he punched a hole into the table startling Donna.

"I know that you loved your sister Donna but she has to go down for what she has done,I know you saw that video that i sent you,She murdered those soldiers like they were just animals!'DIck said suddenly stood up in anger"And you don't think that I know that Dick ?You think i like to see my dear sister doing these horrible acts to mankind!"Donna yelled."I'm not saying that Donna,all im saying is that you must be the one to fight her and i question you on whether or not you can finish her off when the time comes"DIck said as he gazed at Donna.

"Do you think that i would let Donna fight Diana on her own? Yes i was blinded in admiration for the princess, however now that i have seen what she has done to this world. Mankind or not she has to be stopped and we will fight her to our last breath"Artemis said proudly as she sat beside Donna.

Dick had a smile on his face as he took in what the two woman just said."You have come a long way Donna,im proud of you"Dick said as he looked towards a Tarnoc."Well what about you Tarnoc i know you have great power and you can help us in the fight for our world so are you in or not'Dick asked as Tarnoc eyes motioned to the group." Your oceans shall run red with your eminess blood,You will have your victory that I promise that , however I cannot promise that i can stop my rampage once my mystic powers fully awaken"Tarnoc said coldly as a chill ran through the rest of his comrades spine. Suddenly donna walked to Tarnoc and embraced him"You are not like your old self,you have changed i can feel it,you are not a monster 'Donna said sternly as her ocean blue eyes locked with his glowing orange eyes.

The room felt awkward as Dick moved towards the hotel patio "Well i'll be leaving but here take this gps device ,since that asshole superman told the world bruce's identity we have gone us around four in the afternoon tomorrow"dick smiled as he headed the device to Donna who still was attached to Tarnocs form."Alright good luck DIck and stay safe out there"Donna said as she saw Artemis nod her head towards could still feel the warmth of Donna as he felt a strange warming feeling in his chest which was odd to Tarnoc because he had never had this type of feeling for it was always a cold dark feeling centered in his chest."my old self"Tarnoc said as the words escaped his mouth which caught the attention of Donna who still had her arms around Tarnoc.

"Oh im sorry"Donna said shyly as she removed her arms from around Tarnocs felt the cold dark feeling rush back into his chest as he moved his hand to grip his chest, which caught the attention of both Donna and Artemis."Is there something in your chest that is bothering you?"Donna asked as she saw Tarnoc remove his hand from his chest."I am well"Tarnoc spoke as he sat back down on the couch."Well i'm going back to bed, it look like we have a long day ahead of us good night Tarnoc"Donna said as she moved towards her bed."That sounds like a good idea"Artemis yawned as she also laid down on the bed.

_Flashback-

Tarnocs memories flooded his mind as he sat on the couch of the dark hotel room.

Tarnoc landed on the green lantern planet of Oa as he was escorted by his home planet's soldiers."Tell me why must I go this trivial trail?Tarnoc asked on of his guards as he flew towards the guardians citadel."the female Soldier looked shocked as this was the first time she has heard Tarnoc speak,it was known throughout the forces of the Yosharas that Tarnoc almost never spoke unless it was necessary"Well sir because of you destroyed the planet Zar 5 without our leaders permission and not giving planets inhabitants enough time to escape so that caused a big political storm "the female soldiers said nervously.

Tarnoc looked at the female soldier to his left and said "Ah yes i now remember".Suddenly a soldier to Tarnocs left appeared to his right and announced that they were three minutes away from the Guardians noded then continued his flight ,shortly after Tarnoc and his squad of Soldiers landed in the center of the Guardians court as he saw green lanterns of different species look at him with fear or disgust while some yelled profanities in their home a short humanoid man with grey hair stood up and spoke."Calm down lanterns show a bit of resolve,now we the guardians have charged a Tarnoc of planet 588 of the mass destruction of five planets and the mass extermination of planets inhabitants of Zar 5, who do you plea?"

Tarnoc just stared at the Guardian's as he shrugged his shoulders and spoke through his visor"I do not have any justification for my actions, however i felt compelled to ease my boredom"Tarnoc said as he heard the gasp of several lanterns including the Guardans. A guardian to Tarnocs left then stood up from her seat to speak."So your reason for Destroying planet Zar 5 is of boredom" The guardian spoke as a chill ran through the spins of many lanterns and Guardians then gazed up at the Guardian as he spoke again

"That is correct".The guardians could only look with fear is disgust at what Tarnoc as they all gathered and whispered to each other.

The head Guardan out of the group floated forward then spoke to Tarnoc" We the guardians have concluded that your sentence shall be exile from this universe we will send you into another dimension with no life forms, lanterns arrest him".Tarnoc turned around to see his soldiers gearing up for battle as he then got in front of them and spoke"No need to ready your weapons this insects will be exterminated"Tarnoc said coldly as four large aliens appeared in front of him,only to be reduced to ash. The guardians could not believe what they just saw ,four of one of their most powerful lanterns were killed in an instant almost of if they were nothing.

Suddenly all of the lanterns in the area converged into the citadel ready for battle,however one of the guardians stood up and spoke to them"Back away you fools if this being just reduced four of our most powerful lanterns to ash what do you think you can do , we guardans shall handles this monster and his" the head guardian did not get to finish his sentence as his form burst into smoldering then flew towards the other guardians and spoke.

" if you value the lives of your green lanterns and yourselfs i suggest you let my soldiers and I leave this pitiful planet"Tarnoc said coldly as he heard one of the female guardians speak "Go,you monster, but we will make you pay for your crimes one way or another!".Tarnoc turned then spoke to her as he and soldiers started to fly away and said "you are nothing but ash under my feet you weak life form"Tarnoc said emotionless as he flew away.

-Flashback end -

"Tarnoc are you there?"Donna asked as Tarnoc was pulled from his thoughts as he suddenly noticed that it was morning then sat beside him on the couch and spoke"Did you just sit on this couch for the rest of the night? "Donna said sarcastically as she chuckled to herself "Even super powered beings like yourself need some food,come on Artemis and I are going out for breakfast do you want to come?"Donna asked as smiled at Tarnoc hoping he would come along."What is this breakfast?"Tarnoc question as he saw Donna face light up with excitement"It is only the most wonderful thing in world come on."Donna said with excitement as she pulled Tarnoc by the hand to the door.

Donna Artemis and Tarnoc was walking to a local restaurant when Donna heard a familiar voice from behind them "Thank Hera, I am so glad to see you Donna " Diana said as she landed behind them followed by seven other metas.

Donna felt fear and anger in her as she turned around to see her sisters and meta of all kinds standing behind them, all of the meta wonder a red and black uniform and had a superman emblem on the left side of their arm. Diana's custom remind the same except for a small Superman emblem in the place where once her golden eagle adored."What are you doing here sister"Donna said angrily as she closed her fist prepared for a fight"Donna take this Artemis said as she pulled a Amazonan sword from the large back back she was carrying"Thanks" Donna said as she and Artemis readied themselves.

Diana could only look in shock as she saw her little sister and her friend Artemis raise their swords at her."What are you two doing i am here to take Donna home and give Artemiss a place in Superman's i found out that you and Artemis escape i could not wait to see you Donna, I thought you had died along with mother in that terrible earthquake"Wonder woman said as she noticed the bright orange eyes of Tarnoc glow brighter with every second."And if your friend over there wants to I'm sure we could find a place for him in my husband's army said as she hoped her sister and her comrades would agree to the terms.

"I shall not go anywhere with you Diana ,you have caused so much destruction to mans world and killed so many, that i now know that you are no longer the sister i loved with all my heart!"Donna said angrily as tears fell from her eye while her hands gripped the sword tighter

"I must admit you had me fooled along with the other amazons, I had no idea that you have murdered innocents in the name of that man you call your that talk about bringing forth a new future for the amazons on mans world was just a lie!"Artemis yelled

"I guess that since you don't want to go peacefully like i had hoped we will force you!"Wonderwoman yelled as she and her squad of metas attacked Donna and her a large burst of air and flames came forth and pushed wonder Woman and her metas back as they looked to see Tarnoc in his ghost red and black battle slowly walked in front of his comrades as he addressed the group of attackers"As far as i can see none of you look like this "Superman" therefore this is not the time nor place for this battle, if you do not leave now i will slowly burn away the flesh and bone of your said in a ghostly tone as he awaited the answer from woman had a smirk on her face as she spoke"This is nothing but a trick, kill him but do not harm Donna, oh yes you can kill Artemis if it is your wish" wonder woman said as her group of metas ran at Tarnoc.

Screams of agony and bursting of flames could be heard as one by one Wonder woman's allies were reduced to ash,she could only look in astonishment as Tarnocs power for his power was akin or more powerful than that of the new gods ."I will not kill you,for that is the responsibility of Donna and Artemis however if you press on with this act of aggression i cannot promise that i will stay my hand if you pose a threat to my comrades"Tarnoc spoke in a ghastly tone.

Donna and Artemis was shocked at this act of power by their friend he seemed to bent on their protection,while at the same time threatening to destroy anything and everything that could cause harm to them."I shall do as you say however next time don't be to sure you can destroy my husband just as easily"Diana said as she turned to fly let out of sigh as she walked to Tarnoc"Well that was fun" Donna said as she now noticed that Tarnocs armor was replaced by his street clothes and his eyes reverted by to there slightly orange taint."will you two hurry up, i hunger for what mans world calls pancakes"Artemis yelled as she walked in the restaurant "Were coming!"Donna smiled as she pulled Tarnoc by the hand into the restaurant.

Authors notes

Well that's it for now guys but ill be writing more chapters weekly, and review guys i need to know what you guys may want me to add to the story or show a little criticism if you want to i don't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Donna and her friends entered the restaurant almost everyone filled out when their eyes saw Tarnoc."Well i guess we have this place to ourselves" Artemis said as a waiter approached them"Good morning mam welcome to wafflehome, if you would come with me we have seats for you"."Thank you"Donna said as her group followed the waiter to a booth."Your waiter should be with you in a few" the waiter said as he walked away."I can't believe people are this scared, its not like they are our enemy"Donna said as she noticed that Tarnoc eyed the menu."Maybe this is my chance to find out more about him"Donna thought as she asked Tarnoc a question"So what did you eat before you,well you know were put in prison?"Donna asked as Tarnoc turned his attention to her.

"My people normally eat the animals of earth, however due to my mission into space i often ate pellet like pills that would suffice for the journey."Tarnoc said as he looked to Artemis who at the moment was eyeing the menu questionly."That does not sound pleasant"Donna said with a frown as she heard Artemis speak "Donna i have no idea what is the majority of food on this list so, i must ask you since you have been in mans world for so long,what would be wonderful meal?".Donnas face lit up as she spoke."I'm glad you asked, when i was with the titans when loved to eat cheeseburgers and,"Donna was interrupted as a female waitress approached the table "Welcome to Wafflehome may i take your orders?the waitress said as she noticed how the restaurant was just filled to almost full capacity just five minutes ago.

" I would like these Cheeseburgers my sister speaks so high of"Artemis said as she heard Donna speak 'I would also like a burger".

The waitress seemed to be standing there for hours waiting for Tarnoc to speak which Donna also noticed"Umm he would like the same"Donna said with a smile as the Waitress wrote down his orders."Oh yes i would like a beer to" Donna said as she saw Artemis face light up to the idea of having a nice cold beer"Make that two beers"Artemis said as she saw the waiter walk away.

"What is a beer?"Tarnoc said as he saw the look on Donnas and Artemis face."You have never drank alcohol"Donnas said as she saw Tarnoc look at her questionably and shrug his shoulders. "Even on Themyscira our sister knew of the nectar called wine which we drunk very often especially after a good battle"Artemis said as she saw the waitress comeback with their drinks."You want to have sip?"Donna asked as she move the glass towards him. Tarnoc eyed the liquid suspiciously until he grab the glass to took a light gloup of beer. Suddenly Tarnoc coughed very loudly as he pushed the glass back to Donna,"so you can kill high powered metas with a lift of your finger but you can't hold you alcohol"Donna said as she chuckled."So what is our next course of plan with can't meet NIghtwing or Batman until the afternoon"Artemiss said as she sipped her drink.

Donna let out a big sigh as she spoke"Well after that close call with my sisters we better get on the move before they send more meta to our hotel,know my sister she won't stop until she has me under her thumb"."well he can't just go back to our hotel after these by now they are probably sending more troops as we speak"Artemis said as the waitress set down there burgers.

"Enjoy handsome"the waitress said as she smiled at Tarnoc then walked away."Well she is very nice"Artemis said as she saw the angry look on Donnas face as the waitress moved from table to table ."Overly nice if you ask me"Donna said sarcastically as she started eating her burger"Do you think batman has a plan to take down that bastard?"Artemis asked as she ate her burger"Knowing batman and how overly paranoid he is, he probably had a plan to take Superman down ages ago, my sister told me that he even left the justice league for some time after Vandal savage somehow acquired Batmans contingency plans to take down the say that he pissed off the justice leauge was a understatement,they had a meeting to decide wether or not he should stay in the league or not but he left the meeting before he could find out."Donna said as she saw Tarnoc take slow bites out of his burger. "However he did have a point, one or all of the league members could go rogue like superman has done and take over the from what Dick has told me Batmans plan in taking down Superman involved Wonder Woman, but as you can see that would not work out".

"We should get going" Artemis said as she saw the restaurant's Tv screen showing a large troop movement in their area,"Ya think"Donna said sarcastically she heard helicopters fly over the and her friends moved out of the booth and as Donna set down the money for the meal and a tip"I don't care if Batmans get pissed off we have to go to the bunker now"Artemis said as they ran out of the restaurant to see military aircraft of all kinds blacking out the skies all over the city."Let me see that devise that Nightwing gave you"Artemis said as Donna handed her the gps device.

"Looks like we can use Gothams sewer system to get to the bunker"Artemis said as she moved to a manhole in the behind a building,"Artemis take out that camara"Donna said as Artemis aimed a well placed knife at the camera "it smells like the back side of a minotaur"Donna said as she moved deeper into the manhole"Well look on the bright side Donna you could be in a cell or being interrogated by your sister right about now" Artemis said as she walked deeper into the sewer tunnel.

"Looks like we're about one hour away from the bunker so lets get a move on"Donna said as she read the gps being in the sewer for thirty minutes Donna was slowly getting used to seeing giant rats and human waste floating down the swear stream,by her count she had seen more than a hundred rats running along the tunnel"you have been more quiet than usual is something on your mind?"Donna asked Tarnoc as she saw his orange eyes glowing slightly brighter in the darkened tunnel "I was wondering where did my people seek refuge,with me being in that forsaken prison they would have been left open to attack from opposing forces"Tarnoc said as she walked beside Donna."Tarnoc did all of your people look like you?"Donna asked as she saw a odd look on Tarnocs face"My people indeed looked similar, however unlike humans we only had one skin color, i was astonished to see how you humans have such a diversity of people" "Well arnt you considered a human?"Artemis asked as she walked further,Donna saw Tarnoc shake his head as he walked.

"From what my artificial intelligence has told me,the race that i come from is far older than humans however after i was imprisoned the enemies of my race would have attacked and drove them to the brink of extinction , my assumption is that the order of mystics cloned my race and hide them in the continent now known as africa" So are you saying that humans are just clones of your race?"Donna asked as she saw a shocked look on the face of let out a sighed as he spoke" that is my assumption however from my what A-I has told me this superman looks like a human and yet he is not".Suddenly the group just stopped in front of a large vault like door,"From what it says on the back of this device, we have to hold it up to this scanner"Donna said as she moved the device in front of the scanner, a loud sound was heard as the large vault doors and her friends walked through the door to see a large cavern similar to the batcave with equipment of all kinds and large computer screens showing the worlds news stations.

"Well you're here early Donna"Nightwing said as he appeared from the dark shadows of the cavern."lets just say that things did not go as planned, you see there is a large army patrolling the area searching for us"Donna said as she moved to embrace her friend"And Im glad you stayed safe"Donna smile as she gave a light punch into Nightwings shoulder."Well you know its hard to keep me down,come on we should meet the team"Dick said as he lead Donna and her comrades into a large room filled with heroes."Donna!"Black canary said as she moved give Donna a bear hug,"Its good to see you to Dinah"Donna smiled as Dinah sat her down."Were glad to see that you are safe Donna"Green arrow said as she embraced Donna."Welcome to the only rebellion that can take down that asshole we all know as superman"Green arrow said as looked at Donna comrades."I know Artemis over there but who are you?"Dinah asked as she looked at Tarnoc "His name is Tarnoc, I sort of came across him when Artemis was trying to kill me"Donna said as she saw a questioning look in Green arrows face.

"Mind explaining?"Green arrow asked as he looked to Donna for let out a big sigh as she told the group the story of how she and Artemis meet Tarnoc while leaving out a few parts about his murderous habits."Well thats a lot to take in"Dinah said as she spoke to Tarnoc"welcome to the team and we appreciate your help".Tarnoc only gave a nod as we heard a attack coming from his a large fire blast pushed everyone back as Tarnoc eyes glowed brighter as he saw martian manhunter hit the wall of the cavern"I thought you insects died out " Tarnoc said coldly as he walked to Martian manhunter"And last time i heard of you monster, you were imprisoned on earths moon"J'onn J'onzz said as he morphed into a large just shook his head as large fire like chains wrapped around the beast moved his finger as the chains slowing constricted the beast neck suffocating the beast morphed back into its humanoid form as the chains constricted his body.

Tarnoc walked closer to the Martian as an orange aura could be seen seeping from his skin.

"Tarnoc stopped! Donna yelled as she moved between Tarnoc and the Martian "Do you remember what i said to you today you're not a monster you don't have to be like your old self"Donna yelled as she put her hand on Tarnocs the chains surrounding J'onn J'onzz turned into ash as he grabbed his neck gasping"What the hell was that about!"Green arrow yelled as she he moved to help the Martian."Before i was even born, this monster was responsible for nearly exterminating our race because we would not meet the demands of the Yorashras, he came to our world and whipped out cities and villages fortunately his planets government called him off due to the high sanctions that would be put upon them, but not before he severely disrupted our planets atmosphere" Suddenly all eyes were on Tarnoc with the exception of Donna who had tears in her eyes as she spoke to them.

"I understand what he has done in his past however , i feel it in my heart that he has changed for the good"Donna said as she looked to the group."What do you mean he almost killed J'onn!"Dick said as he glared at Tarnoc"He has a form of ptsd and at times im sure he cant help but relive his past when he is attacked what if you."Donna was cut off from his sentence when Tarnoc suddenly spoke"Martian,i apologize for my actions i was what humans say" caught up in the moment" once i felt your attack coming, i assure that now that we are comrades i will not harm you"Tarnoc said as he looked towards the Martian."Your apology does not revive the millions of lives you have destroyed. However as of now my new home is threatened by Superman, so i suppose i can put away our differences for now,but do not think that for a moment that i would not fight you to my last breath if you step out of line again"Martian Manhunter coldly as he walked away.

Donna let out a big sigh as she saw the fear in the faces of the heroes when they looked at Tarnoc,"Well i'm going to need a drink after that, want to come with me Donna?"Artemis asked as she walked towards the bunkers kitchen"Ill be there in a second Artemis"Donna said as she suddenly noticed that it was just her and Tarnoc in the meeting room as the other heros went about their business."Are you alright?" Donna asked as she embraced Tarnoc."What is this strange feeling?"Tarnoc said to himself as he responded to Donnas question."Whenever i fought in wars i always felt as if it was a rush going through my veins and when ever i took a life it felt as easy as breathing, sometimes i wondered why was that"."It is the same way now?"Donna asked as she locked eyes with Tarnoc,

"I have no idea Donna, a blackness envelops my mind when i lose control,you know, all that time i spent in the prison and after i woke up the only thing running through my mind was to find the people who did this to me and rip them limb from limb and burn there…"Tarnoc was interrupted from his hate filled rant when Donna kissed him on his cheek with tears in her eyes"You need to stop being so angry and emotionless"Donna said as she smiled "Like i said before i can feel that you have changed so there is no need looking back in the past when we have the future in our sites"Donna said as she heard Tarnoc speak again "It appears that you are right Donna"Tarnoc said with what appeared to be a smile on his face for the first time which shocked Donna

"Am i interrupting something?"Batman said as he suddenly appeared in the room which startled Donna"No batman of course not"Donna said quickly as she released Tarnoc,"well the meeting will start in about two minutes so be prepared"Batman said as he walked out of the minutes later all of the team members were in the meeting room as Batman conducted the meeting"Plan "Thunderking" will be enacted within the coming weeks, mainly Superman is seated in his citadel on new metalopolis island,from what our scouts have reported he has a large force protecting the island and very advanced technology aiding his army"suddenly Batman turned to look at Tarnoc"I have heard from my scouts that you are very powerful and may have enough power to defeat superman will you be will to face him?batman asked as he saw Tarnocs eyes glow brighter"You will have your victory Batman but i must ask you ,do you want him alive to face his crimes or reduced to ash?"Tarnoc asked as he felt Donnas hand tighten around his which signaled that he had gone a little too far with his announcement.

"We would like him alive, however do what you must to take him down"Batman said emotionlessly as he continued"I am still in adding more devices to our arsenal to help us in our assault so it would take some time to acquire the resources ,however recently thanks to lex luthor we have acquired the kryptonian pills.""What is this kryptonian pill?"Donna asked as she looked to Batman for answers."Superman found a way to meld his DNA into pill form, he had the plan to have his meta soldiers take the pill to increase their performance to higher levels, a regular human could take the pill and have near the same invaluable and strength as superman but for only twelve hours so imagine what it would do to us"Batman finished as he saw the astonished faces of those around the room."the pills will be passed out shortly i highly suggest you take them with the exception of Manhunter,Captain Atom and Tarnoc".

"Why not them" Artemis asked as she put the pill in her mouth"I would not see a point in them taking it because they are neither human nor would they need them because of their high level of power" batman countered as he also put a bill into his mouth"I have made a few modifications to the pill, you will have the power for three weeks but will eventually have to take another pill to keep the powers" Batman finished as he heard Donna speak"Why would i have to take the pill i am already as strong as my sister.""You will need it, Donna from what my scouts have reported Wonder womans seems to have been exhibiting increase in strength as well as her speed"Nightwing countered as he put a pill into his mouth."Well thats great"Donna said scarcely as she popped the powered pill into her mouth."I have a list of rooms that were prepared for each of you ,meet back here in the morning for a briefing"Batman said as he walked out of the meeting room.

-Supermans citadel_

Diana slowly put her arm around her husband as she spoke into his ear "husband have you looked over the video from my records of the powerful being i meet when i came across my sister ?Diana asked as she heard superman speak"I have,indeed lover but he is nothing more than a little distraction, he will not stand in the way of our plans for the world"Superman said as he looked out at the setting sun from his overlooking citadel.

author notes

Well guys thats it for now, i hope you liked it btw i will need more reviews to see how what you guys think of my story or if you want to tell me how much it sucks lol, but all kidding aside i hope you like the story god bless :)


	6. Chapter 6

"lets see,your rooms will be here"Green Arrow said as he motioned to Donna and Tarnoc."I Hope you don't mind sharing a room with a male"Green arrow joked as he saw a glare coming from Donna."It is not a problem,Oliey"Donna said as she heard Artemis speak "And whom will i be sharing a room with?"Artemis asked as she heard Oliey respond."You will be sharing a room with Nightwing since he has been asking for company for so long"Green arrow joked as she saw the scared face of Dick"Don't worry man I'm sure she won't kill you in your sleep"Oliey laughed as he walked away"

You bitter keep your hands to yourself mortal"Artemiss seethed as she opened the door to her new laughed as she found the keys to the room and opened the door."Wow its so small"Donna said disappointedly as she saw that the room only had to beds and a restroom."At times like this I wish I was in my wonderful palace chamber"Donna thought as she saw Tarnoc move towards his bed"Hey do you mind if i get first deeps in the shower?"Donna asked as she saw Tarnocs bright orange eyes look in her direction"It matters not"Tarnoc said as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

"Oh alright then"Donna said as she walked into the bathroom"I wonder what's bothering him,he seemed so out of it more than usual"Donna thought as she removed her gear and turned on the shower"Thank the gods,it feels so good to have a nice warm shower after today"Donna said aloud as she felt the warm water rolling down her suddenly felt a mind warp as his brain went through his memories and brought him back to another horrifying flashback.

-flashback-planet apocalypse

Tarnoc felt a hard blow to his ribs as he felt the brunt force of this beings impact,causing him to flying back into a couples in the throne room."I must admit you have a reputation for destroying planets in several galaxies but you have not faced someone of my power before"the being said as his eyes glowed red" Now perish before my omega beam"the being said as he launched the attack towards Tarnoc "Sir you might want to unleash your full power if you want to defeat Darkseid" Tarnocs artificial intelligence said as it read the life reads from Tarnocs suit"And if you fall in battle the yorashara will take over your body"the A-I spoke as it felt the mystic power readings skyrocket"Wake me up when its over"Tarnoc spoke as he felt his grip on reality slowly slip away from his omega beams seemed to explode on their own as darkseid felt a power level that overpowered his by eyos coming from Tarnoc"Impossible"

Darkseid said as he finally saw Tarnoc walk from the blast debra no longer had he had his power suit and what remained was his chest covered in a bright glowing red aura while his power suit legges remained and markings adored his face and body as Darkseid saw his eyes having the unusual deathly red glow instead of the orange that he saw before."even with this new power you will not be able to defeat me boy"Darkseid said as he launched attack towards Tarnoc.

"You are weak"Tarnoc said emotionlessly as he caught Darkseid's fist in his hand.

"What in the name of apocalypse!"Darkseid yelled as fired out a omega beam only for it to suddenly stop short of Tarnoc."Tarnoc let out a sigh as he crushed Darkseid's fist like a egg breaking several bones in the process a loud howl of pain could be heard from Darkseid as Tarnoc simple sent a wave of force sending Darkseid into one of his throne rooms column"This cannot be happening, how can a lower life form like this break my bones with so little effort"Darkseid thought as he held his bleeding arm"You are the lower life form"Tarnoc spoke in Darkseid's mind as he suddenly appeared next to Darkseid sending a bone shattering kick into the new gods rib cage.

"I can see that i just broke three of your ribs you pitiful life form"Tarnoc said coldly as burning chains appeared and choked the life out of could barely breath as he felt blow after blow being delivered upon his broken coughed up black blood as he could slowly start to feel the life slip away from a boom tube appeared as several soldiers ran through the portal, each of them could feel the murder intent coming from Tarnoc as one brave soldier walked towards him"Sir,you have been ordered by the high ruler to end your assault upon the planet apocalypse"the female soldier said as she fell to her knees from the amount of power coming from Tarnocs form."they don't not control me"Tarnoc said emotionless as the soldiers around him started to scream in pain as they were torn atom from atom and turned into ash, the female soldier could only look in horror as her comrades were slaughtered like insects."He is not himself"the female soldier thought to herself as she slowly backed away as she felt the force of the boom tube drag her to safety"are you trying to escape your fate?"

Tarnoc laughed as he launched a chain at the soldiers form,the female soldier screamed in agony as she felt the intense heat from the chain slowly drag her backwards"Tarnoc you have to stop this,you're killing me' the female soldier scream as she removed her visor in time for Tarnoc to see a glimpse of her face before she was reduced to ash."The boom tube closed as Tarnoc fell to his knees finally regaining his senses "NO!" Tarnoc yelled as he unleashed a powerful blast so large that it caused several earthquakes on the planet "BRING HER BACK!"Tarnoc screamed as he felt the area around him bruning into ash."granny goodness teleport me to citadel 1A"Darkseid yelled as he finally found opening to escape "Yes lord Darkseid" Granny goodness said through her communicator as sent a boom tube to let out a sigh of relief as he saw his large citadel burning to ash, he suddenly felt the force of a boom tube drag him to safety.

Tarnoc suddenly felt chains surround his body as he saw a mystic portal opened"NO!" Tarnoc screamed as he resisted the chains"Bring him into the realm now!" a voice said through the portal as Tarnoc felt the chains drag him into portal "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"Tarnoc screamed before he released a powerful blast from his hand into what remained of the battle suddenly feel a deep sleep overtake him as he felt an aura surround his body in this new realm."He is too powerful to be left unchecked" a voice said as it observed the sleeping Tarnoc "You are right, and his power grows every hour, soon even we won't be able to restrained him and that would be a great threat to the universe and multiverse"Another strange voice said as it heard another powerful voice crack through the rlam "Enough talk we will imprison him for all of eternity on his planets moon,we shall build the prison while his people guard it"."Do you really think anything we do can stop him once he awakes?" another voice asked as the powerful being looked towards the others in the realm."It is our responsible to look after Tarnoc and the safety of the inhabitants of this universe and if that means imprisoning him to the best of our ability then so be it."

-flashback end-Donna suddenly felt a strange aura coming from the outside the bathroom with could only mean one thing "Tarnoc"Donna said as she quickly got out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as soon as she open the door her eyes meet a horrible sight There she saw Tarnoc convulsing in his bed while a red mist could be seen seeping from his body"Great Hera"Donna said as she embraced Tarnoc hoping to calm him down"Tarnoc wake up your having a nightmare"Donna whispered into his ear as she used her meta strength to try and hold him the convulsions stopped as Tarnoc let out a big gasp of air when he opened his eyes to find a distressed Donna embracing him.

"What happened are we being attacked?"Tarnoc suddenly asked as he felt the weight of Donna on his body."Donna heard Tarnocs voice as she let out a sigh of relief and hugged him tighter"Thank Athena that you are alright, for a moment i thought i had lost you"Donna said as she raised her head to face him."Her body feels so warm and soothing and it feels as though i can get lost in her midnight flowing hair"Tarnoc thought as he eyed the water droplets rolling from her neck to her cleavage,suddenly Tarnoc was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Donna speak

"So do you want to talk about it?"Donna asked as she eyed Tarnocs chiseled features that adorned his face"By the gods he looks handsome"Donna thought as she suddenly felt herself begin to heat up she heard Tarnoc let out a sigh before he spoke again "I do not wish to speak of that horrible event that replayed in my mind' Donna bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to get him to open up"I have an idea how about you tell me more about your past and in exchange i'll tell you parts of mind"Donna said as she smiled at Tarnoc."I Don't mean to be rude but what purpose would that serve."

Tarnoc asked as he saw Donnas face light up with excitement"On Themyscira this method would work sort of like like therapy for my sisters ,it really helps"Donna said as she hope that Tarnoc would let her help him,"I suppose that if this could help me destroy this plague on my mind then so be it"Tarnoc said as he suddenly felt Donna shift her weight until she was almost straddling him "OK ill go first, when i was growing up on Themyscira i had to complete a right of passage that involved killing five very powerful Demons from the underworld"Donna said as she saw a questioning look on Tarnocs face"They made a mere child kill powerful demons"Tarnocs said as a chuckled escaped he saw Donnas jaw dropped she could not believe this, he was actually showing stopped his laughter as he saw Donnas jaw dropped"What, is something bothering you?"Tarnoc asked as he heard Donna speak"No its not that, well its just that i have never seen you show this much emotion before."

Donna finished as she felt Tarnoc shift under her"You are quite heavy"Tarnoc said nonchalantly as he saw a glare coming from Donna "Are you saying that i am overweight"Donna asked angrily as she saw Tarnoc shrug his shoulders" how do humans say it , oh yes If the shoe fits"suddenly Tarnoc felt Donna playfully grab his hair as she moved around"Your hair feels likes sheep's wool, oh how cute"Donna laughed as she saw Tarnocs face contorting "Woman release my hair"Tarnoc said annoyed as he felt Donna moved more causing great discomfort in his lower regains "Oh c'mon don't be shy Tarnoc it feels soft"Donna laughed as she suddenly heard the door open."Wow you work fast Donna i never expected you to be so lustful on this poor man pig"Artemis yelled on purpose as Green Arrow , black canary and just about the whole team stood right behind never felt more embarrassed in her life as she quickly got up and raced into the bathroom."Stupid Artemis"seethed Donna as she put on her new gear that batman gave her at least on the bright side Tarnoc seemed so dense at the situation we were in"Donna thought as she opened the bathroom door to see Tarnoc in the same position where she had left."I guess we should see what's going on"Donna said as she saw Tarnoc get up from his bed and speak to her.,"It seems so".Donna and Tarnoc walked out of there room to see the whole team lined up against the while talking amongst themselves until Donna heard Nightwing speak"

Gee Donna at least wait until the world threat is over before you jump on him like that"DIck joked as he felt Donna deliver a hard punch into his shoulder"DIck as much as i love you like a brother, i don't want to hear your smart ass remarks,ok"Donna said as she gave dick a frightening if you're done threatening Nightwing how about we all get something to eat in the kitchen i heard Alfred's pasta is to die for"Green Arrow said as he walked towards the eating area."Yea i guess i could go for something to eat right about now"Artemis said as she walked with the the group finally made it to the cafeteria everyone to their respective seats and everyone seemed to noticed when Donna sat right beside Tarnoc."Ok what's going on between you two?"Dinah asked as she notched the red face of Donna"Nothing is going on between us Dinah i'm trying to help Tarnoc because he is going through some horrible nightmares"Donna said quickly as she saw Alfred bring out a large bowl of pasta for each of the heros"Enjoy madam"Alfred said as he saw Donna smiled at him"Thank you Alfred and how are you doing if i might ask?"Alfred turned to her and smiled back"Well things could be a little bitter around the world but master bruce is doing his best to make sure things go back to the way they were"Alfred finished as he set another bowl of pasta down for Green arrow.

"Don't worry Alfred we will make it happen, we all have lost so much in this war and just like anyone else everyone feels the effects of it "Donna said as everyone around the table with the exception of Tarnoc noobed their head."So Tarnoc is it?Where are you from exactly"Caption Atom asked as he stuffed a large amount of pasta into his manhunter wanted to hear his answer especially to see if he would tell the truth of his Tarnoc looked towards the direction of Captain Atom and spoke"I am from the planet that you now call earth,however that was eons ago since the earth is not that same as it is now"Tarnoc finished as he heard Green arrow speak"So you mean like before the dinosaurs and mammoths"Green arrow laughed as he could not believe what he was hearing,"My people are not originally from earth they just colonized the planet,my people were highly invested on taking over planets so it made sense to take over earth since no intelligent species lived on the planet at the time" almost everyone around the room slightly gasped with the exception of Donna and Artemis who already know the story."He tells the truth, my race has had many encounters with his over the ages, and most of the time it was not peaceful"Martian manhunter said as some of the team members glared at Tarnoc which did not go unnoticed by Donna "Calm yourselves we have already moved past that and now its time to look forward to the battle that comes before us"Donna said proudly as she saw most of her teams nod their heads in agreement."Dame that smells good" everyone heard a voice say as no other then Zara Zor-El made her way to the kitchen"Great Hera Zara!" Donna yelled as she flew towards supergirl and gave her a huge hug"I thought you joined Superman or were imprisoned!"Donna said as she gave her long time friend another hug"Take it easy,Donna those superbills have made you a hell of a lot stronger"Zara laughed as she moved to sit down at the table."So how did you escape?"Donna asked as she sat back down next to Tarnoc"Well to make a long story short i knew something was odd when Superboy sent me a message tell him that Clark and Him wanted to have some sort of Family get together in the fortress of solitude,which i thought was weird because Conner slightly hates Clark so i did some digging and found out that Superman had went crazy and well as you the rest is history, but enough about me what happened to you last time i heard you went to themyscira to find vist your mother"Zara finished as she heard a big sigh coming from Donna as she begins to tell her after finishing her epic adventure and how she nearly escaped death at the hands of Artemis Donna heard Zara speak.

"Well Donna thats one hell of a story more than what i could say on how i escaped Clark"Zara said as she locked towards Tarnoc who seemed to be just seemed to be setting back in his chair staring at nothing in particular"I know whats its like to be in a new strange world and not really know what's going on,but tis not that bad because eventually you find people who care about you and support you,before my crazy ass cousin went all Dictator on the world ,he taught me how to control my powers and even taught me how to save people with them, so all in all its not that bad."

Zara finished as she gave a bright smile towards Tarnoc."He is getting better" Donna said as she turned to Tarnoc who suddenly saw everyone staring at him"Im sure he is getting better at a lot more things than being more social"Artemis smirked as she caught the flustered face of Donna who simply Ignored her."what does she mean by that?"Supergirl asked as she smirked at Donna,"Its nothing"Donna said quickly as her embarrassment started to rise again "What do you mean nothing,you were practically grinding against him on the bed while you were basically naked with the exception of a towel"Dinah said as she grinned at the now bright red woman"For your information i was trying to comfort him in his need of distress, it was just coincidence that you people walked in while we were acting foolish"Donna said angry as she stood up which caused people to fall out of their seats in laughter"Hey Tarnoc how did her comfort fell in that moment of distress?"Green arrow asked as he was dying from laughter."Quite warm actually"Tarnoc said nonchalantly as people in the room let out another howl of laughter"He does not mean it that" Donna huffed as she sat back down in her seat and crushed in greek which did not go unnotched by Artemis"Well aren't we using some vulgar language young on"Artemis said in greek as she Donna again ignored her.

"If you're all done talking about someone's sex life like adolescents then i would like to talk about the attack plan"Batman said as he suddenly appeared in the corner of the room shocking almost everyone exception for Tarnoc and Martian Manhunter who already knew that he was there."I was wondering when you were going to come out"Tarnoc said as he turned his head around to face Batman"I read your mind, you don't want to discuss battle plans you want to observe me and gather intel however what fascinates you most is how or when did i acquire my powers"Tarnoc announced as he shocked everyone in the room

"Its even hard for me to read his mind"Martian Manhunter thought as he heard Tarnoc speak again." I shall tell you all how i came to acquire my powers however i shall require assistance from my artificial intelligence due to the fact that my memory is still vague"Tarnoc finished as he got up and stood in front of the room, suddenly a small rock humanoid like figure appeared on the table as a chipper voice could be heard coming from the object"Hello life forms my name is Gollum and my master and I will tell you a little doesn't that sound great?"Gollum said as it saw the enthusiastic faces of the people around him"Just get it it Gollum"Tarnoc said as the robot started to speak.

Authors notes

Well that's it for now guys hope you liked it, i will be write a new chapters just about every week so stay updated,btw i need more reviews to know what you guys think plus it helps me as a writer become better, so yea next week new chapter see yea :) god bless as always


	7. Chapter 7

"Long ago when my master was born,a cosmic entity known as the voyager merged itself with Tarnoc giving him a infante amount of power, why or how this cosmic being merged itself with Tarnoc I do not know however what I do know is that, the voyager has it's own personality and set I do believe it cares for Tarnoc and will do anything to ensure his safety even if it means destroying the people around him that matter most"Golum said as it observed the startled faces of the heroes around the table. "My earliest memory of the voyager was when I was but a child,while training with my comrades I suffered a life threatening injury when our settlement came under attack from my races enemy's know as the zarcks.I felt my chest split open as a beam entered my chest cavity, that was the only moment in my existence were I felt as if I was going to die, suddenly my mind went black and I was under a dark dying tree with a large raven perched on top of a limp.I was mesmerized by the black aura that seemed to seep from the raven,then I heard a almost deathly voice come from the raven, it said that I was weak and useless but it said I had a purpose and it would ensure that I reach a strength so high that I would destroy worlds and solar that I blacked out again and woke up in the med bay, the medics told me that they never have seen anything like what happened to me, the wound that I suffered vanished and what remained in It's place was a marking of some sort in a language that the medics could not figure out"Tarnoc finished as Donnas tear filled face caught his attention. "Have you spoken to the voyager ever since that event?"Bruce asked as he saw Tarnocs face suddenly darken."The voyager has spoken to me three times in my life,once when I was ordered to the planet OA and a fight ensured after I refused to be put in prison for destroying an enemy conversation was short but to sum it all up the voyager told me that my power was growing along with my combat skills"Tarnoc finished has he saw the worried faces of the heros around the table with the exception of Donna"murdered civilians in a pity war?"Dick asked angrily as he saw the emotionless face of Tarnoc turn towards him. "My actions were out of boredom rather the war, you see. I have to constantly invoke my self with some sort of combat, whether it be as small as sparing or as big as being in a war zone"Tarnoc said as he saw the angered looks of some of the heroes around him." You're no better them Darkseid or Mongol if that's your reasoning for destroying a planet"Zara said as she balled up her first with anger spewing from her form, which caught the attention of Donna who quickly moved to repress the situation. "As I have said before, Tarnoc has moved on from his past even though it may seem like it, I am sure all of you have done something in your past that would have made you regret it"Donna reasoned as she heard Dick yell again" We'll hell Donna I guess I can't say I have done something as horrible as wiping out an entire race of life forms, I mean reply what. In the hell is wrong with you a Donna why are you defending him, are you in love with Tarnoc?"Dick yelled as he suddenly saw a hard glare from Bruce and a threatening look from Donna"That is none of your concern and I suggest you move away from this subject before I personally end a great friendship that we have had over the years"Donna said sternly with fire in her eyes as Dick finally got the message. " Well I think that concludes our meeting for now, we will meet back here tomorrow morning to discuss the final attack plans"Batman said as he stood up from the meeting seem fill out the meeting room with the exception of Donna and Tarnoc,"I apologize if my actions caused you great distress with your comrades"Tarnoc said as he saw Donna get out of her seat and embrace him"No, I'm sorry I overreacted to what Dick said but , it just struck a nerve when he said those things about you, and no you did not cause great me great distress"Donna said as she looked up to see Tarnoc looking right back at her"what is the mean of the word that he had used?" Tarnoc questioned as he saw the very questioning look on Donnas face"What word are you referring to?"Donna asked as she saw Tarnoc try to sound out the word until it finally came out "Love"Tarnoc finally finished as he saw Donna face turn bright red "Oh that word means that someone may share great emotion and compassion for another,in some cases people have even given up their lives for the person that he or she loves,"Donna said as she heard another question escape from Tarnocs mouth."So do you love me in that sense of your definition?"Tarnoc asked almost as though he was a child asking its parent. The question in itself almost made Donna die of the embarrassment of the moment until she finally responded"Indeed have great compassion and emotion for you,perhaps its just in my nature as a loving and compassionate person similar to my sister or the way she used to be"Donna finally said as she could feel her cheeks"Strange i felt a similar feeling when you embraced me when my mind was in distress,"Tarnoc paused when he heard Donna speak again"Tarnoc i think you may have that confused with lust instead of compassion"Donna said quietly as she started to figure out where this conversation would lead them."But i felt the same feeling when you embraced me just like this when we first came to the base and the second time it happened was when you were foolishly playing with my hair like a child"Tarnoc said in a very annoyed tone as Donna let out a big sigh then spoke"Tarnoc do you remember when you first saved us from the destruction of themyscira?"Tarnoc only nodded as Donna spoke again "Well,when you mentioned procreation to Artemis she had assumed that you wanted to have sex with her, which in amazon society is a great disrespect and taboo even though it goes against our very anatomy"Donna finished as she heard a light chuckle coming from Tarnoc"Donna the word procreation translated in my language means to socialize or communicate with another being,my race called it procreation because two being would engage in conversation thus creating the conversation itself, i do not know of the word sex or the meaning of procreation in human language "Tarnoc finished with another light jaw seem to disconnect as she stared in amazement at the denseness of Tarnoc"Could he really be this naive, i know that his race had to populate the earth through intimacy even with all the advanced technology so how is it possible that he does not know of it?"Donna thought to herself as she asked Tarnoc a question. "So you know nothing of intimacy between male and female?"Donna asked in question seemed to throw Tarnoc off as he answered the question,"The only relationship of i know of that fits that description would be the merging which is similar to marriage in most human languages"Tanroc finished as he heard Donna speak again"Well, thats a start"Donna mumbled to herself as she heard someone approached them "Wow you just can't keep your hands off of him,but anyway were all training in the old hanger in the base do you want to come a long and suffer a ass whooping by my hands? "Zara aka Supergirl smiled as asked she eyed suddenly let go of Tarnoc as she smiled at Supergirl"Last time i check were tied and the last time you only got me because you used your heat vision to sting my arms when i had you in a armbar"Donna finished as she saw the smirk on Super Girls face Still does not change the fact that i won, so when you're done with your boyfriend over there come down and get your ass kicked for the fourth time in a row"Zara said as she walked out of the room leaving a blushing Donna"Why does everyone say that "Donna asked herself out loud as she walked out of the room "You coming Tarnoc ?"Donna asked as she stopped short before the door."It has been ages since i have trained my body"Tarnoc responded as he walked with Donna to the training room. -Supermans citadel- "Our planes are almost completed, once I wiped out the resistance there will be no one left to go against us"Superman finished as he observed his troops movements from his overlooking towers on metroplus island,"So sups has goes the search for bats and his rag tag group of heroes"flash said as he sped into the command control room."It is vered at best,since he has been around us for so long he knows how to cover up his movements, hell even my x ray vision or super hearing cant find him,and Dianas best know Amazon trackers can't pick up a lead,we just have to wait until they show themselves, and that is when they will be dealt with"Superman seethed as he saw Diana fly into the command deck"Husband, your parents have gone missing from their location "Dinna said quickly as she saw superman's eyes start to glow with hatred."Those bastard dare attack my parents,soldier pull up their gps corredentanes"Superman yelled as he heard the soldier speak "SIr, it appears that they got past the fortress of solitude defenses and have taken them there" the soldiers finished as suddenly superman flew out of the command at light speeds."We should go incases he needs back up, who knows what bruce has planned"Diana said as she followed Superman"Well i guess i better get my lazy ass over there, oh yea try to keep the place clean we don't want superman coming back and you know have to kill you"Flash said as he speed out of the command deck leaving the fighting soldier praying that Superman won't come back even more pissed off then he was already. -fortress of solitude- 'Do you really think this would work Bruce"Green arrow asked as he lead Ma and Pa kent out of the fortress,"This is our only chance to talk him down, so we don't have to put him down, and i know for a fact that take his parents would get his attention the fastest, and dont worry Captain atom is on his way to back you up"Batman finished via communicator,"Yea Bruce but don't you think we should have, brought the whole team, i mean that Tarnoc guys seems to be a powerhouse"Oily finished as he heard Batman respond "Tarnoc has proven to have spilt personality comparable to the joker and can turn on us at any moment who knows what that cosmic being could tell him when he is in carnage of Combat"Bruce finished as he heard a loud thundering crash sound through the communicator"Oily you alright"Bruce yelled as he heard Green Arrow respond "Yea im Ok bats but, Ma and Pa kent i think you're pissed of son is here"Oily said as heard Pa kent respond"I hope this plan of yours works, because we certainly dont agree with what our son is doing to this world."Yea i hope so to but he needs to pay…"Green arrow did not get to finish his actions has Superman suddenly appeared and delivered a hard backhand to green arrow sending him crash through several crystal structures. Well there goes my jaw"Green arrow said as he struggled to speak with a broken jaw"SUperman listen to be , you need to stop this conquest of earth, its not right and you know it, I know your bitter and angry about what happened to Lois but you have to move, would she have wanted you to do all of these horrible things if she was still alive"Green arrow finished as Superman grabbed him by his throat"You kidnap my parents and you DARE SAY MY DEAD WIFE'S NAME OUT OUT YOUR MOUTH !"Superman yelled as he delivered a hard punch to green arrows chest sending him across the room and breaking all of his ribs and Sternum in the process. "Dammit i have to find those pills batman mentioned, now i wished i had taken them when i had the chance" Oily said as a small white see through box with small pills inside caught Green arrows attention 'This is my only chance"OIly said to himself as he reached for the pills. Suddenly a red beam shot into Oily arm severing it as he screamed out in pain "Now you die!"Superman yelled as he delivered blow after blow into the broken body of Green arrow"Dinah I love you and i will surely miss you and for the love of gods i hope you guys kills this bastard"Oily thought as the last bit of life was taken away from his body."CLARk what are you doing stop!" Ma kent yelled as she put her hand on her son's shoulders "Son what have you done!"Pa kent screamed as he saw the green arrows corpse broken on the supermans thrown from the fortress as Captain atom delivered a powerful blow to his jaw."You know i knew you were evil but i never thought you would go this far you bastard"Captain Atom said as a he shot a powerful beam into Superman's chest. A powerful titanic battle ensued as Captain Atom and Superman battle for seemed evenly matched as the ice shards from area shattered from the blows, however eventually Captain Atom got the better of Supermans as he held Clark by his neck."It feels different doesn't it , when someone is as powerful as you and you can't just beat them to death like you did to Oily, and you what else i could always take you down , hell the us government told me to take you down years you know why i didn't, its because i serve my country not enslave it"Suddenly Captain Atom felt a sword peace his suit as he turned to see wonder woman holding it. "YOu dumb ignorant woman, I hold the power of ten nukes, and i can't control the blast radius, but if that means taking out superman then so be it"Captain Atom said as he flt Superman's strength return"The hell you are!"Superman yelled as he grabbed Caption Atom in the and flew into earths gave a final last push as he heard Captain Atom speak his final words"I hope they kill you, you bastard but i'm happy that i died serve my country"Captain Atom yelled as he felt the energy inside of him release with a large shock blast wave knocked superman unconscious as he floated in space. -batmans bunker- 'I hope Zara won't cheat again" Donna said as she and Tarnoc walked into the gym, suddenly a distressed Dinah approached them as she had tears in her eyes,"You have to help Oily, Batman sent him and Captain Atom to try and talk clark down but I have not heard from either of them in fiveteen minutes, i don't have the means to fly there in time while Zara and Martian manhunter just left for a recon mission, please you have to help"DInah Finally finished as she heard Batman's voice on the intercom " I am sending the coordinates to Tarnocs A-I, go quickly" "I've got them, Donna are you ready?"Tarnoc asked as he saw a nod from Donna" Grab my hand i'll transport us outside of the bunker" "Can't you just tranceport us to the Fortress" Donna asked as she grabbed Tarnocs hand"I can only transport my body to a place that i have been to"Tarnoc finished as he suddenly found himself and Donna outside of the very same Restaurant they ate at just a few days found herself picked up bridal style as she heard Tarnoc speak "Hold on tight i will need to travel faster due to the circumstances" "I understand" Donna said as she held on tighter to Tarnoc as he flew off. -with superman- SUperman finally came to as he found himself in a large crater just a few yards away from the Fortress of solitude."Clark are you ok"Diana said as she flew towards Clark"That was one hell of a blast, our my parents ok "Clark said as he rubbed his head"Yup sups a medevac helicopter picked them up just a few minutes ago, but wow you took one hell of a beating from captain Atom "Flash said as he appeared next to Superman."ITs doesnt matter now, Captain Atom is dead"SUperman said coldly as he stood up. "Dame sups your uniform is all messed up" FLash said as he sped around superman. "Well yours would be to if…."Supermans was stopped mid sentence as he felt a large cracks in the ice as he sensed a powerful presence."I'll go search for Oily while you deal with Superman"Donna said as she staggered out of Tarnocs arms feeling a dizzy feeling overcome her as she heard the voice of flash "No need the medevac helicopters is delivering his body to one of gotham's general , we assume Bruce will come by to claim his body".Donna could only have tears in her eyes as she heard the news, just a few hours ago Oily as joking around and being himself now he was gone forever. 'Is he the one who killed Oily"Tanroc said emotionlessly as he looked for answers,"He kidnapped Clarks parents and dared to bring Lois name into the equation his death was himselfs"DIana finished as suddenly as Large flames could be seen erupting from Tarnocs body, Donna could only covers her eyes from the blinding flames as she could finally make out Tarnocs armor when the flames dissipated."No need it tell me i already know Superman killed him, i read your mind" Tarnoc said as a burning chains burst through the ice and wrapped themselves around Supermans neck and body."Its Burns!"Clark screamed in pain as Tarnoc and Donna walked towards Superman "I am aware that you are vulnerable to magic however these chains come from my cosmic power"Tarnoc said as he saw Wonder woman step in between him and Superman,"I will protect Clark with my life"Wonder woman yelled and she readied her sword,Suddenly Donna launched at attack at her sister as their swords clashed " Strange I sense the same emotion that you feel for Superman,in Batman when Donna mentioned you, i find that interesting because i feel the same human emotion for Donna "Tarnoc said nonchalantly as he saw the shocked face of Donna and Diana, Author's notes well thats all for now guys next chapter going up in next sunday and again i ask for reviews because well 4 reviews kind of suck :I also it does not give me any feedback, but if you guys want to email me thats fine but reviews do help me become a better writer, so until next time. 


End file.
